Voyage de l'amour
by SakuKao44
Summary: Sakura retrouve un homme qu'elle avait rencontré avec son fils quand ils étaient en voyage. Comment la rencontre qui s'est faite sur de mauvaises bases, de mauvaises impressions va-t-elle évoluer?
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà, la nouvelle fiction démarre, en espérant que celle-ci vous plaise également =)

µµµµµµµµµµ

**Chapitre 1**

Premier décor. Puerto Rico, une jeune femme d'environ 23ans, aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts émeraude, était avec un petit garçon d'environ 3-4ans, brun aux yeux bleus/gris. Tous deux étaient à la plage s'amusant comme des petits fous dans l'eau, dans le sable. Après s'être baigner et faire voler un cerf-volant, la mère était allongée sur sa serviette, son fils à ses cotés construisant un château de sable quand il s'écria

-… : Regarde m'man, un crabe dans le t'ou

-La maman : Oui mon ange, laisse-le

-… : On peut en amener un à la maison ?

-La maman : Non mon ange, il vivra pas longtemps si on l'enlève d'ici

-… : Pourquoi ?

-La maman : Parce qu'il a besoin de la mer pour vivre, et puis vu sa taille sa doit être encore un petit donc il a besoin de son papa et sa maman comme toi

-… : D'accord. Au revoir petit crabe. Rajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de la main à cette petite créature disparue depuis longtemps.

Plus tard, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel mais en chemin, le petit blondinet, qui avait une sucette dans la bouche, percuta un homme scotchant son bonbon sur le beau pantalon du monsieur.

µµµµµµµµµµ

Deuxième décor. Puerto Rico, un beau, magnifique, ultra canon jeune homme d'environ 25ans, se prélassait sur son bateau. A quai, il rentra se doucher, mit son plus beau costume et redescendit. Il avait rendez-vous avec la serveuse blonde qui s'est occupé de lui dans la journée alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il a décidé de sortir le grand jeu, pas qu'il en avait besoin mais il était en vacances et comptait bien s'amuser comme il faut pour son dernier soir. Bref, sortant de l'ascenseur, il rentra en collision avec un petit garçon brun qui dégustait une barbe à papa atterrissant par conséquent sur son beau pantalon.

-Homme : Mais c'est pas vrai !?

-Femme : Oh je suis vraiment désolée, Daiki excuse-toi

-Daiki : Pardon monsieur

-Homme : Comment je fais moi maintenant, c'était un D&G, merde

-Femme : Oh ça, on s'est excusé, c'est qu'un petit garçon, il ne l'a pas fait exprès

-Homme : Bah voyons, si vous vous occupiez bien de votre gosse, il me serait pas rentré dedans

-Femme : Pardon ? Vous sous-entendez que c'est de ma faute ?

-Homme : Parfaitement, c'est votre gosse

La jeune femme le regarda furieusement et lui balança sa glace en plein face en s'écriant

-Femme : Et bien voilà, comme ça vous pourrez dire telle mère, tel fils. Vient mon ange, on s'en va

Le jeune homme regarda, la jeune femme et son fils partir, trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Puis se reprenant, il remonta vite fait se relaver et se changer de pantalon, redescendit pour enfin passer une bonne fin de soirée.

La jeune femme, était simplement remontée dans sa chambre où un fou rire la prit en se rappelant la tete que ce type avait fait.

-… : Pourquoi tu ris maman ?

-La maman : Je me rappelle de la tete du monsieur

-… : Quand tu lui as jeté ta glace dans la tete ?

-La maman : Oui mon ange. Par contre Daiki, ce que j'ai fait, ce n'est pas bien alors…

-Daiki : Il faut pas que je le fasse moi aussi

-La maman : C'est bien mon cœur. Bon on va se laver, manger et au dodo car… ?

-Daiki : Demain on prend l'avion !

-La maman : Ouai !

Toutes ses petites choses faites, ils se couchèrent pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

µµµµµµµµµµ

A l'aéroport, les passagers attendaient dans la salle d'embarcation, l'heure du départ quand la voix criarde d'une madame annonça :

« Los pasajeros del robo (vuelo) A-370 con destinación a Konoha son esperados puerta D » (NDA : Traduction pour les non-hispaniques : « Les passagers du vol A-370 à destination de Konoha sont attendus porte D »)

-Jeune femme aux cheveux roses : Vient Daiki, on y va

-Daiki : Attend lapinou est tombé

-La maman : Récupère-le vite

Une fois, ils se dirigèrent vers un gentil monsieur qui contrôla leur billet et leur souhaita un bon voyage.

Arrivé à l'appareil, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver derrière l'homme de la dernière fois. D'ailleurs celui-ci qui s'était un peu retourné l'apostropha

-Homme : Tient mais c'est le flamand rose de la dernière fois

-Daiki : Hey insulte pas ma maman

-Flamand rose/Maman : Chéri, laisse monsieur le porc-épic parler autant qu'il veut.

-Hôtesse : Monsieur votre billet. Demanda-t-elle sensuellement face à l'apollon en face d'elle qui lui lançait un regard de braise

-La maman/Flamand rose : Pfft, au lieu de draguer faite votre boulot. Agressa-t-elle, approuvés par d'autres passagers qui attendaient derrière. L'homme regarda narquoisement la rose avant d'aller à sa place en première classe, ce que remarqua la rose, tandis que l'hôtesse la fusillait du regard et lui demanda sèchement son billet avant de la diriger vers sa place.

L'avion décolla, les passagers vaquèrent à diverses occupations. La rose lisait tandis que son fils dessinait. A un moment, Daiki demanda à aller aux toilettes. La rose l'accompagna jusqu'à la cabine la plus proche quand celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le brun avec l'hôtesse qui se rhabillait.

-Daiki : T'as vu maman le monsieur aussi il a besoin qu'on l'accompagne aux toilettes. S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt le brun qui écarquillait les yeux et l'hôtesse qui rougissait sous les ricanements mal à l'aise de sa mère

-La maman : Euh oui mon chéri, vient on va aller dans l'autre cabine, celle-là est sale. Répliqua-t-elle narquoise alors que l'hôtesse rougissait encore plus et que le brun la fusillait du regard.

Une fois fini, ils retournèrent à leur place attendant la fin du voyage.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

La suite au week end =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Rentrée enfin chez elle, un appartement comportant le salon, la cuisine, la chambre Daiki (NDA : En bleu et vert), sa chambre et la salle de bains, celle-ci posa leur affaires et pendant que Daiki courrait vers sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers le répondeur

« -Miss Haruno, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris votre portable ? Bref Saki chérie dès que tu rentre, tu m'appelles, j'ai truc MEGA important à te dire. Bisous ta Tema d'amour »

« -Sakura c'est Tsunade, je sais que tu dois revenir lundi prochain mais si tu pouvais passer jeudi, soit dans trois jours, on a une offre qu'on ne peut pas refuser. Sinon j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées, embrasse ton rejeton. A jeudi »

-Saku : Pfft, jeudi donc dans deux jours. Faut que je voie avec Tema si elle peut me garder Daiki…..Allo Tema ?

-… : Non c'est Shika, salut ça va ?

-Saku : Ouai et toi ?

-Shika : Bien, meme si ta copine me tyrannise

-Saku : Hahahahaha et est-ce que ton tyran est là ?

-Shika : Ouai attend….Tami c'est Saki

-Tema: Allo ma Saki, ça va? Ton séjour ?

-Saku : Ouai et toi ? Je viens à peine de rentrer, je suis morte. Tout c'est bien passé, sauf le dernier jour où je me suis rentrée dans un crétin narcissique que j'ai évidemment revu le lendemain à l'aéroport mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Daiki a voulu aller aux toilettes et on l'a vu en sortir avec une hôtesse

-Tema : Non ?

-Saku : En plus Daiki a sorti de but en blanc que le monsieur aussi avait besoin d'aide pour y aller

-Tema : Hahahahaha j'adore ton gosse

-Saku : Sinon toi, qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?

-Tema : Oui d'ailleurs bravo de ne pas avoir pris ton portable

-Saku : Bah j'étais en vacances donc si je l'ai pris mais j'ai oublié le chargeur, du coup il a tenu trois jours et pouf c'est coupé

-Tema : Mouai, bref ma Saki…

-Saku : Hm

-Tema : On va avoir un bébé

-Saku : Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ça, félicitation

-Tema : Ouai, prions pour que ce soit une fille mais que surtout notre pauvre enfant n'est pas la flemmardise de son père

-Shika : Non, prions qu'il ne soit pas comme toi

-Tema/Saku : Hey crétin/ Hahahahaha espérons qu'il soit un mélange de vous deux

-Shika/Tema : Surement ouai

-Saku : Hahahahaha. Au fait, Shika ?

-Shika : Hn ?

-Saku : Jeudi ça te dérangerais de garder Daiki, je dois aller voir Tsunade

-Tema : Pfft à peine arrivée qu'elle te saute dessus

-Saku : Ouai mais apparemment c'est une offre qu'on ne peut pas ignorer

-Shika : Ok

-Saku : Merci. Allez gros bisous

-Shika/Tema : Bisous

La rose arriva dans le bureau de sa supérieure.

-Saku : Salut Tsunade, ça va ?

-Tsunade : Ah Sakura, bien merci et toi, ce voyage ?

-Saku : Ca m'a fait du bien. Bon pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir aujourd'hui ?

-Tsu : Pour une chose importante

-Saku : Quelle est cette chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre mon retour, lundi ?

-Tsu : Le mariage de Naruto Uzumaki avec l'héritière Hyuga

-Saku : Wouah !

-Tsu : Oui, je connais le parrain de Naruto, Jiraya et il les a tourner vers nous

-Saku : Ok et quand auras lieu le mariage ?

-Tsu : Dans deux semaines

-Saku : Deux semaines ?

-Tsu : Oui d'ailleurs demain ils viendront ici peaufiner tout ça avec nous

-Saku : Ok, d'accord.

-Tsu : De qui auras-tu besoin ? Moins il y a de personnes au courant…

-Saku : Moins il y aura de fuite. J'aurais besoin d'Ino pour les fleurs, ensuite voir où se passe la cérémonie

-Tsu : Surement au domaine

-Saku : Alors j'aurai besoin Jugo ainsi que Choji et Liline pour le service traiteur et gâteau, Temari pour l'impression des invitations, Idate pour la sono, Ebisu et Chloé pour leurs tenues et Matsuri pour la déco. Ainsi que Matsu. Et faut que je voie pour Daiki.

-Tsu : Désolée

-Saku : Non, c'est un évènement important qu'on ne peut pas ignorer.

Driiiiiiiiing.

-… : Ah Saki !

-Saku : Salut Shika

Il se poussa pour la laisser rentrer quand le petit blond lui sauta dessus

-Daiki : Maman

-Saku : Ca va mon ange ? T'as été sage ?

-Daiki : Ouiiii, j'ai aidé tonton Shika pour son livre

-Saku : Ah ?

-Shika : Oui grâce à lui j'ai beaucoup avancé meme spider-man à débarquer dans mon histoire

-Saku : Hahahahaha, je vois le genre.

-Shika : Tu manges avec nous ?

-Saku : Pourquoi pas

A peine finit-elle sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit

-… : C'est moi mes amours. Kya ma Saki chérie

Elle se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis trois semaines

-Saku : Salut Tema, ça va ?

-Tema : Maintenant oui. Ca fait du bien de te revoir

-Saku : Oui, c'est bon de rentrer

-Tema : Alors que te voulais Tsunade ?

-Saku : Me confier le mariage de l'Héritière Hyuga

-Shika/Tema : Wouahou

-Saku : C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que la soirée se finit.

Entrant dans la pièce, Sakura se retrouva face au couple. La jeune femme était très belle, avait les cheveux courts et bruns, les yeux blancs très clairs comme s'il n'y avait pas de pupilles. Elle était très élégante. Le jeune homme était un grand blond aux yeux bleus océan.

-Saku : Bonjour, je suis Sakura Haruno, l'organisatrice de votre mariage

-Jeune femme : Enchantée, je suis Hinata et voici mon fiancé Naruto

-Saku : Enchanté. Bien Mlle Hyuga, …

-Naru : Appelez-nous par nos prénoms

-Saku : Très bien, vous aussi. Alors avez-vous choisi le lieu ?

-Hina : Oui, la cérémonie se passera dans une petite chapelle aménagée dans le jardin de mon père, pareil pour le cocktail après

-Saku : Très bien. Pour la décoration et tout le reste, on...

Ils discutèrent de l'organisation, choisirent les couleurs a associés et tout un tas de choses.

-Saku : Pour les fleurs nous avons une excellente fleuriste avec laquelle nous travaillons. C'est une bonne amie, elle saura garder sous silence l'endroit où se déroulera la cérémonie

-Hina : Très bien, on vous fait confiance

-Saku : Merci. Alors, pour vos témoins si j'ai bien compris, vous Naruto se sera votre meilleur ami et vous votre belle-cousine

-Naru : C'est ça

-Saku : Bon allons-y

Et ils partirent chez le fleuriste.

A destination, Sakura et le couple se dirigèrent vers une belle blonde aux yeux bleus

-Saku : Salut Ino

-Ino : Ah ma Saku, comment tu vas ? Ton voyage ?

-Saku : tout s'est bien passé. Si je suis là c'est pour une raison particulière. Allons dans ton bureau

-Ino : Euh ok

Elle l'est conduisit dans un petit bureau à l'arrière de la boutique. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sakura lui expliqua que le couple ne voulait pas que les journalistes sachent où ils allaient se marier. Officiellement le mariage avait lieu dans trois semaines mais en fait il avait dans pas moins de deux.

-Ino : Je vois, ok motus et bouche cousue.

-Hina/Naru : Merci

-Ino : Pour les fleurs, il faudrait que je voie l'endroit ainsi que les couleurs choisies

-Hina : Nous avons choisit un violet très clair, genre voilage associé à de l'orange pale, également très clair.

-Ino : Ok donc je m'occupe de sélectionner un échantillon de fleurs pour ces couleurs et je viendrais vous les apporter

-Naru : Merci

-Saku : Demain, On ira voir Choji pour le service traiteur et dans l'après-midi, on sera au domaine Hyuga pour la disposition de la chapelle ainsi que le coin pour le cocktail avec Jugo et Matsuri

-Ino : Donc je passerai à se moment là

-Naru/Hina : D'accord

Puis ils se levèrent, saluèrent la fleuriste et partirent retrouver Temari pour les invitations

-Saku : Salut ma Tema

-Tema : Saki ! Bonjour vous deux

-Naru/Hina : Salut/Bonjour

-Saku : On vient te voir pour des modèles d'invitations à un mariage qui doit rester secret des journalistes

-Tema : Ok. Déjà on va choisir la forme ainsi que le texte, puis on s'occupera du reste, d'accord ?

-Naru/Hina : Ok/Merci

Elle leur montra différents modèles. Le choix s'est fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Tema et Naru s'en sont donnés à cœur joie

-Hina : Celui-là

-Tema : Très bien. Pour le texte vous voulez un classique ou un personnalisé ?

-Hina : Personnalisé

-Tema : Je propose qu'on détourne le mariage en diner, comme ça pas de fuite, qu'en dite vous ?

-Naru : Bonne idée

-Tema : Alors voilà ce que ça donne (NDA : dans ce genre là)

Naruto et Hinata,

Seraient heureux de vous recevoir pour un lunch suivi d'un diner

Le Samedi 11 Juin 2011 à partir de 11h le matin

Au domaine Hyuga.

Bien à vous

Uzumaki & Hyuga

-Naru : Génial

-Hina : Merci

-Tema : Que ferez-vous maintenant ?

-Saku : On a finit pour aujourd'hui. Demain on s'occupe du reste

-Tema : Ok, alors ravie de vous avoir rencontré et je vous remettrai les invitations mardi dans la journée.

-Hina : Nous aussi ce fut un plaisir, encore merci.

-Tema : Saki tu embrasse ton fils pour moi. Bisous.

Et elle ferma la porte, les laissant repartir à leur voiture.

-Naru : Voulez-vous qu'on vous ramène ?

-Saku : Non merci ça va, j'habite juste derrière

-Hina : Excusez-moi ?

-Saku : Oui

-Hina : J'ai entendu quand Temari vous a demandé d'embrasser votre fils, puis-je vous demander comment s'appelle-t-il ainsi que son âge ?

-Saku : Bien sur, et je peux faire mieux j'ai une photo de lui. Dit-elle en la leur tendant

-Naru/Hina : Wouah/ Il est mignon

-Saku : Il s'appelle Daiki et il a 3ans ½, il ne faut surtout pas oublier le demi

-Naru : Vous êtes mariée alors ?

-Saku : Non et c'est une longue histoire

-Hina : Nous comprenons. Nous meme envisageons d'avoir un enfant très prochainement

-Saku : Ok, alors je vous le souhaite.

Sur ces entre-faits, ils rentrèrent chez eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour mon retard, j'ai eut un petit accident ce weekend et je ne pouvais être devant mon ordi, venant de rentrer, je me suis précipiter vous poster ce 3ème chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent chez Choji pour le service traiteur mais surtout pour le gâteau

-Saku : Je vous présente Choji, le meilleur de la profession

-Naru/Hina : Enchanté

-Choji : Moi de meme, elle me flatte car elle sait que je fais toujours gouté mes clients et que si elle est gentille, elle repart avec des friandises pour son fils. Rigola-t-il accompagné des autres

-Saku : Alors, sort-nous tes plus beaux modèles de gâteaux

-Choji : Les voilà

-Naru : Pourrait-on choisir la garniture ?

-Choji/Hina : Bien sur/Pas de gâteau aux ramens mon cœur

-Naru : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Hina : Parce que c'est notre mariage et non une fête pour l'ingestion

-Naru : Mais c'est très bon

-Hina : Pour toi oui

Choji et Sakura assistèrent très perplexe à cette remontrance de bretelles. Gâteaux aux ramens ? Etait-il sérieux ? Visiblement oui puisque sa fiancé l'avait pris de court tout en continuant à regarder la sélection devant elle. Ah ! Y a des gens qui ont vraiment des gouts bizarres dans ce vaste monde.

-Hina : J'ai trouvé ! Je veux celui-ci avec ceci (NDA: Vous pouvez celui que vous voulez^^)

-Choji : Très bien et quoi comme garniture ?

-Hina : Un genre de fraisier (NDA : Je me casse pas la tête)

-Choji : C'est noté.

-Saku : Rappelles-toi Choji, à part Liline pour le repas et toi pour le gâteau, ça doit rester secret.

-Choji : Oui.

Ceci fait, ils partirent vers le domaine Hyuga. En chemin, Naruto apprit à Sakura que son meilleur ami serait là.

Sur place, elle rencontra donc les parents Uzumaki, les parents Hyuga ainsi qu'Hanabi, la petite sœur d'Hinata Neji, sa femme Tenten et leurs enfants : Tenji (la fille de 5ans) et Kaname (le garçon de 2ans) et Kurenai, la marraine et témoin de la mariée (mais qui ne resta pas longtemps car son fils Hiruzen (7ans) était malade). Les présentations faites, elle suivit les futurs mariés et Tenten dans le jardin (NDA : Voir plus haut, en un peu plus fleuri^^) où un petit portique blanc ferait office pour unir le couple. Quelques instants plus tard Deux jeunes arrivèrent

-Saku : Salut Jugo, salut Matsuri

-Jugo/Matsuri : Bonjour/ Salut tout le monde

-Saku : Voici Matsuri qui s'occupera de la décoration et Jugo du placement des tables et autres

-Naru/Hina : Enchanté

Ils s'organisèrent, déblatèrent du ça ou là. Ino accompagnée de Temari, qui était passée la voir, arrivèrent et les discutions reprirent. Rigolant de temps à autre jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'exclama soudainement faisant sursauter Matsuri, Hinata Tenten et Sakura Jugo étant en train de s'occuper du placement avec ses hommes

-Naru : HEY SAS'KEY !

Se retournant, Sakura écarquilla les yeux et s'écria en meme temps que le nouveau venu

-Saku/Nouveau venu : VOUS !

-Naru/Temari : Vous vous connaissez ?

-Sasu/Saku : C'est la folle dingue qui... /C'est l'abruti narcissique

-Naru (coupant Sasuke)/Tema : Ah ! Celle qui t'a jeté sa glace à la figure ?/Ah ! Celui des toilettes ?

-Sasu/Saku : Ouai

-Matsu/Ino : Des Toilettes ?/Faut qu'on cause toi et moi ma Saku

-Saku : Pfft, garde ton esprit tordu pour toi. C'est lui votre témoin ?

-Sasu : C'est elle ton super organisateur ?

-Naru : Euh oui

-Sasu : Et bien change là

-Saku : Quoi ?

-Sasu : Oui qui sait ce que vous pourriez me balancer encore

-Saku : Là ça risque d'être ma main

-Hina : Ok on se calme. Non Sasuke on ne la changera pas sous prétexte que tu n'as pas pu coucher avec elle ou je ne sais quoi d'autres

-Sasu/Saku : Quoi ?

-Hina : Et vous je suis désolée s'il vous a fait des avances mais je tiens à ce que vous continuer à organiser mon mariage, s'il vous plait

-Saku : Euh oui, il n'y a pas de mal

-Sasu : Je ne lui ai pas fait d'avance

-Saku : C'est vrai, il m'a limite traité de mauvaise mère parce que mon fils lui était rentré dedans

-Tenten : Votre fils a quel âge ?

-Saku : 3ans et il s'appelle Daiki

-Ten : T'abuses Sasu, tu t'enflamme parce qu'un enfant de 3ans t'es rentré dedans, tu devrais avoir l'habitude avec Naruto

-Naru : Hey ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Neji : Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici. Dit-il en arrivant

-Ten : On réprimande Sasuke

-Naji : Tient donc. Ca change d'habitude c'est Naruto

-Naru : Hey mais… pfft, vous vous êtes bien trouvé vous.

-Neji : Accepterez-vous de diner avec nous ? Demanda-t-il à Saku, Ino, Tema et Matsuri sans plus d'attention au blondinet qui grommelait dans sa barbe

-Tema : Ca aurait été avec grand plaisir mais j'ai des choses de prévu avec mon mari

-Ino/Matsuri : Moi de meme, désolées

-Hina : Et vous Sakura ?

-Saku : Non désolée, je dois récupérer mon fils

-Ino : Il est chez ta mère non ? Demanda-t-elle, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude discret de la rose, geste qu'avait vu Sasuke.

-Saku : Oui mais…

-Naru : Pourquoi ne pas aller les chercher ?

-Tous : Les ?

-Naru : Oui, les maris d'Ino, Temari et Matsuri ainsi que le fils de Sakura. On se fera un petit diner sympa pour apprendre à se connaitre étant donné qu'on sera amené à beaucoup se cotôyer ces prochains jours

-Ino-Tema-Matsuri : Oui pourquoi pas

-Saku : Oui Accepta-t-elle un peu crispée de devoir passer une soirée avec le porc-épic narcissique

Et c'est ainsi que chacune rentra chez elle chercher leur moitié ou fils avant de revenir pour 20h.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Et c'est ainsi que chacune rentra chez elle chercher leur moitié ou fils avant de revenir pour 20h.

De retour, elles découvrirent six autres personnes en plus. Daiki reconnut immédiatement Sasuke et le fit savoir

-Daiki : Hey c'est le monsieur qui a besoin d'aide aux toilettes !

Petit flottement. Sakura réprimanda son fils, Sasuke se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire à ce gosse pour qu'il s'acharne sur lui comme ça et les autres se retenaient de ne pas rire, enfin certains car Kiba, Temari, un gars à dents de requin et Naruto ne se gênèrent pas pour éclater.

-Naru : Il est génial ce gosse. Comment ça il a besoin d'aide pour aller au toilettes?

-Sasu (furieux envers Naruto)/Daiki: Mais arrête-toi/Bah oui moi c'est maman qui m'accompagne dans la toilette pour que je fasse pipi ou caca et ben le monsieur aussi, il a besoin de la madame de l'avion pour faire pipi et caca

Et re-fou rire de Naruto, Kiba et Temari, tandis que Sasuke se tapait le front, que Sakura ne savait plu où se mettre et que les autres regardaient amusés la scène

-Sai (ironique): Je doute que ce soit pour ça qu'elle ait accompagné

-Daiki: c'est pourquoi?

-Saku (foudroyant Sai du regard): C'est comme tu dis chéri

-Naru (reprenant son souffle après s'être pris un coup de Sasuke pour le calmer): Il est vraiment formidable ce gosse, tu t'appelles comment bonhomme?

-Daiki : Je m'appelle Daiki et j'ai 3ans ½

-Hina (attendrie) : Wouah, t'es un grand garçon. Moi je m'appelle Hinata et lui c'est Naruto

-Daiki : T'es la madame que ma maman doit s'occuper du mariage?

-Hina : Oui c'est ça

-Daiki : Et ben t'es très belle

-Les filles (à part Ino, Tema, Matsuri et Saku) : Ah il est trop chou!

-Naru (big smile) : Totalment. Bon je vous présente Suigetsu Houzuki et sa fiancée Karin Fisher

-SuiKa : Enchanté

-Naru : Shino Aburame, sa femme Reiko et leur fille Mizuki (4ans)

-Reiko/Shino : Bonsoir/Hn

-Naru : Sai Uchiwa, le cousin à Sasuke

-Sai : Enchanté. Dit-il sensuellement en faisant un baisemain à Sakura qui le regarda faire comme s'il avait égorgé quelqu'un. Derrière Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la grimace de la rose, ce qui lui valu un regard entendu de Neji, chose qui le renfrogna instantanément.

-Saku : Euh ouai moi de meme. Fit-elle avec un sourire crispé

-Naru : Et voici Rock Lee Maito. Finit-il avec un air fataliste

-Lee (trépignat d'impatience de se présenter) : Belle fleur, dès que mon regard à croisé le vôtre j'ai su que je ne vivais que pour vous. Dit-il avec une pose dite cool, un petit éclat scintillant sur ses dents sous les regards blasés de ses amis et choqués des autres

-Saku : Euh…euh…je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Fit-elle avec un sourire encore plus crispé que pour l'espèce de gentleman de tout à l'heure

-Lee : Je vois vous êtes sans voix devant mon incroyable beauté. Sachez que je ne vous en veux point et vous suivrez jusqu'au bout du monde. Psalmodia-t-il avec une autre pose cool

-Saku: Euh… « -Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc »

-Tema: C'est le cas de le dire. Affirma-t-elle face à la phrase de l'énergumène. Oui ils étaient tous sans voix devant sa beauté… pardon sa non-beauté. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas regardé dans une glace « -Elles doivent toutes se brisées dès qu'il approche »

-Ino: Ok Saku tu sais quand je te disais de prendre ta vie en main car il y avait plein d'hommes dans le monde qui n'attendait que ça ? Et bien oublie celui-là, il est hors hors hors hors hors catégories et encore je crois qu'il n'y a pas assez de hors dans ma phrase. Dit-elle en même temps que Temari et en regardant l'opportun d'une manière inqualifiable « -Il connait pas l'épilation ? »

Les autres quand à eux n'avaient pas bougés. Shikamaru n'avait plus trop sommeil « -Risque de cauchemarder maintenant »; Kiba ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer mais il compatissait grandement pour Saku; Gaara s'est contenté de soulever un sourcil comme s'il se demandait si cet asticot sur pattes était sérieux et visiblement oui; Matsuri compatissait pour Saku tout en buguant sur les sourcils qui ressemblait à des chenilles. Daiki lui, et bien, il avait des étoiles plein les yeux et se retourna vers sa maman avec un air plus qu'enjoué

-Daiki : Maman, on peut l'adopter ? Fit-il les étoiles scintillant de mille feux. Tout le monde le regarda choqué, notamment ses tatas

-Saku/Tema-Ino : Quoi ?/ NON

-Daiki (boudant) : Mais c'est la première fois que je vois un vrai pokémon (NDA : Petite comparaison de Fic-Saki-Love-Sasu)

Petit flottement et fou rire des convives.

-Tema : Bref avec tout ça on ne s'est pas présenté nous. Moi c'est Temari et lui c'est mon mari Shikamaru Nara

-Hina : Nara ? L'écrivain ?

-Shika : Oui c'est bien ça, enchanté

-Tous : Enchanté

-Tema : Ino et son mari Kiba Inuzuka

-Ino-Kiba : Enchanté

-Tous : Enchanté

-Tema : Sakura Haruno et son fils Daiki

-Saku/Daiki : Enchanté/Bonsoir

-Tema : Et enfin Matsuri et son mari Gaara qui est aussi mon frère jumeau

-Naru : Jumeau, wouah, ça doit être génial. Je me demande comme ça serait si j'avais un frère

-Sasu (affligé) : On serait tous mort

-Naru : Hey pourquoi ?

-Neji (soupirant): Parce que un c'est déjà problématique alors deux…

-Hina: Chéri ne nous fait pas de frayeur comme ça voyons

-Ten: Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce cas de figure

-Sai: Ce serait terrible

-Sui: et encore le mot est faible

-Shino: Tu n'en as pas marre de dire des conneries

-Karin: Oui évite nous ce genre de choses

Naruto s'insurgea contre ses méchants amis sous leurs rires avant qu'ils ne prennent l'apéro puis le diner et enfin le digestif. Les enfants jouaient entre eux. C'est ainsi que réunis dans le salon, Karin questionna Sakura

-Karin : Ton fils ne te ressemble pas beaucoup, il a du tout prendre du père ?

Cette phrase valut un silence où les amis de la rose la regardèrent tandis que celle-ci regardait tristement son fils

-Sui : Voilà t'a encore dit un truc qu'il fallait pas

-Karin (à Suigetsu): Ne me parle pas comme ça toi. (À Sakura) Je suis désolée, je…

-Saku : Non, en fait…

-Daiki (qui avait entendu et s'était rapproché de sa mère) : Ma maman est pas ma vraie maman. Dit-il en se blottissant contre la rose pendant que l'assemblée le regardait puis Sakura

-Saku (attendrie) : Oui, en fait, c'est le fils de deux amis qui sont morts dans un accident alors qu'il n'avait que 5 mois et étant sa marraine c'est moi qui l'ait récupéré au lieu qu'il aille dans un orphelinat sachant qu'eux-mêmes étaient orphelins et n'avaient donc pas de familles qui aurait pu s'en occuper de ce petit bout de chou.

-Karin (air contrit): Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du...

-Saku (lui souriant) : Il n'y a pas de mal, malgré son jeune âge, je lui ai dit la vérité. Et pour répondre à ta question Karin, il a les yeux de son père mais ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.

-Ino : Et même s'ils n'ont pas de lien de sang, ils sont mère et fils

-Naru : Oui c'est vrai, il a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme toi.

-Saku : Je fais tout pour être à la hauteur. Souffla-t-elle en caressant tendrement la chevelure brune de  
son fils qui enfouit encore plus sa tête dans le cou de sa mère sous le regard indéchiffrable de Sasuke.

-Hina: En tout il est très bien élevé. Tu as fais du bon boulot

-Saku: Merci mais je n'étais pas seule. J'ai put compter sur l'aide de tous mes amis pour lui. Fit-elle en souriant à son groupe d'amis qui le lui rendit

-Tema: Yeah on est les meilleurs

-Shika: Heureusement tu n'as pas déteins sur ce petit

-Tema: Non mais, je ne te permet pas, c'est pareil pour toi, un flemmard aurait suffit

-Ino: Heureusement qu'aucun de vous n'a déteins sur lui

-Gaara: Oui toi non plus, grace à Dieu

-Ino: Je suis outrée Gaara. Clama-t-elle avec un air faussement et démesurément outrée qui fit rire toute l'assemblée avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Daiki: Dit à Gaara qui est celle qui t'aime le plus fort mon chou

-Daiki: C'est ma maman

-Saku (souriant devant Ino qui boudait les bras croisés): Totalement mon coeur

-Kiba (mort de rire): Ca c'est fait

-Karin: Il a mis fin au débat instantanément

-Tema (amusée): Finalement il y a un peu de moi dans cet enfant

-Shika: Malheureusement

-Reiko: C'est toujours comme ça?

-Matsuri: Toujours et là encore c'est un peu calme

-Ten: Chez nous c'est pareil

-Gaa: Ah oui?

-Neji: Oui Naruto et Sasuke se charge de l'ambiance en général. Dit-il en rigolant sous l'oeil noir de Sasuke

-Sasu: C'est lui qui me cherche

-Naru : Mais même pas vrai d'abord

La fin de la soirée continua ainsi dans la joie, la bonne humeur, les franches parties de rigolades, les altercations Sasu/Saku, Shika/Tema ou encore Sui/Karin jusqu'à ce que chacun rentre chez soi, assez tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin cela dépend des points de vue. En tout les enfants s'étaient endormis depuis longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lundi matin, Sakura accompagnée de Temari et Ino allèrent chercher Tenten et Hinata pour des essayages de robe. Les filles s'appréciaient énormément et s'étaient promis de garder le contact même après le mariage.

Elles allèrent donc chez Chloé Van qui est affiliée à _'Koichi Mariage'_

_-_Chloé: Bien le bonjour mesdames

-Saku: Coucou Chloé, voici Hinata, c'est la mariée et comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, tout doit se faire dans le secret

-Chloé: Sans problème. Alors dites-moi tout madame

-Hina : J'en voudrais une tout simple

-Ino : Pour plus de facilité à enlever. Rajouta-t-elle taquine tandis qu'Hinata rougissait et que les trois autres et Chloé souriaient

-Chloé: Je dois avoir ça.

Elle essaya plusieurs robes mais aucunes ne lui plaisaient vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle flashe sur une robe qu'elle venait d'apercevoir*. L'essayant, elle ressortit de la cabine en scotchant tous les cinq autres présentes (Ten, Tema, Saku, Ino, Chloé).

-Saku : Tu es époustouflante Hina

-Ten : Oui, magnifique

-Tema : Et encore le mot est faible

-Ino : Je dirais que tu es divine

-Hina : C'est celle là que je veux

-Chloé : Très bien. C'est vrai qu'elle vous va admirablement bien. Pour quand vous l'a faut-il ?

-Saku : Pour dans six jours exactement. Le mariage a lieu à 11h au domaine Hyuga.

-Chloé : Houlà, donc comptons cinq jours, c'est juste mais c'est faisable. A première vue, il n'y a rien à corriger, elle vous rentre pilepoil. Etes-vous à l'aise ?

-Hina : Oui

-Chloé : Libre de vos mouvements ?

Elle fit quelques pas, se retourna, en refit quelques autres et acquiesça

-Saku : Bien on va manger et on revient pour les demoiselles d'honneurs. Tu veux venir ?

-Chloé : Non merci, j'ai déjà prévu un petit repas avec mon amoureux donc à tout à l'heure

-Saku: Ok la miss

Et elles sortirent, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, direction le restaurant de Naruto.

Sur place, Hinata les dirigea vers un petit coin privé dans le fond de la salle où elles retrouvèrent Neji, Sasuke et évidemment Naruto qui vint enlacer sa promise pendant que les autres prenaient place. (NDA : Table rectangulaire avec banquette et on a donc vide-Ino-Tema-Saku-Sasu-Neji-Ten-Hina-Naru-vide. Ino et Naru sont face à face, pareil pour Tema et Hina tandis que les quatre autres n'ont rien en face d'eux)

-Naru : Alors ces essayages ?

-Hina : Ca c'est bien passé, j'ai trouvé exactement celle que je veux

-Naru: C'est génial bébé

-Saku : Cette aprem c'est au tour des demoiselles d'honneurs. J'imagine que tu veux retourner chez Chloé ?

-Hina : Oui, elle fait de très belles robes. Au fait Hanabi ou même Reiko ne sont pas encore arrivées ?

-Neji : Non, elles doivent nous rejoindre après manger donc vers 14h

-Ino : Nous on vous laissera car on a pris que notre matinée

-Tema : Ouaip

-Saku : Ok. Demain c'est vous qui venez avec moi pour vos costumes, messieurs

-Les gars : Ok.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, Sasuke et Sakura n'en finissait pas de s'envoyer des piques toutes plus cinglantes les unes aux autres, puis vers 13h45, Neji et Sasuke filèrent travailler. Neji avait repris le poste de direction de l'entreprise de vêtements _'Hyuga Corp.'_ et c'était associé à Sasuke qui lui-même avait repris l'entreprise de mannequinat _'Uchiwa Corp.'_ Rebaptisant ainsi leur entreprise _'H&U Corp.'_

A 14h pile, Karin, Reiko, Hanabi arriva avec Moegi, sa meilleure amie et elles repartirent toutes chez Chloé.

-Chloé : Alors dites-moi tout ?

-Saku : Vendredi quand j'ai su les couleurs, je t'ai appelé pour que tu en prépares

-Chloé : Oui c'est vrai, tu m'as demandé des robes violettes très claires et oranges claires également en taille 36 c'est ça ?

-Saku : Oui

-Chloé : Ok. Combien de demoiselles d'honneurs ? Et comment ça se présentera ?

-Hina : J'ai quatre demoiselles, alors je veux que la première et la troisième, c'est-à-dire Tenten et Karin soient en orange tandis que la deuxième et la quatrième, c'est-à-dire Hanabi et Reiko soient en violet

-Chloé : Ok déjà, je vais vous chercher deux robes violettes* et deux autres oranges*… Voilà alors essayez-les.

Tenten, Karin, Hanabi et Reiko se déshabillèrent et mirent les robes tendues respectivement aux choix d'Hinata.

-Chloé : Voilà pour ces robes là

-Hina : Parfait

-Chloé : Bien, tout cela sera prêt pour dans cinq jours ?

-Saku : Ok merci. Bisous

-Hina : Merci beaucoup, au revoir

-Les autres: au revoir

-Chloé : au revoir mesdames, bisous Saku

Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures respectives, garées un peu plus loin pour pouvoir se déplacer à pied

-Saku : Voilà, pour aujourd'hui c'est fini. Demain je m'occupe des hommes. Donc on se reverra mercredi pour finalisé le tout

-Hina : Merci Sakura. A mercredi.

Et elles se quittèrent, rejoignant leur domicile respectif.

Le lendemain, vers 14h, Sakura rejoignit les garçons au point de rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire au restaurant de Naruto avant de repartir à deux voitures (voiture Sakura avec Suigetsu, Sai (qui s'était invité) et Sasuke (contraint par Naruto) et celle de Neji avec Naruto, Shino et Konohamaru (petit-ami et cavalier d'Hanabi)) jusque chez Ebisu, un maitre costumier de génie et totalement gay.

-Ebisu : Oh ma Sakura

-Saku : Salut Ebisu

Et ils se firent des bisous volants

-Ebisu : Donc dit-moi tout ma belle

-Saku : Je t'ai appelé dimanche, histoire de te briefé un petit peu

-Ebisu : Tout à fait. Je dois garder le secret et même qu'on a total déliré sur la fin de ton voyage. Franchement, il y a des gens qui devraient pas sortir de chez eux

-Saku : Euh oui. Eluda-t-elle mal à l'aise sentant le regard lourd de reproches du brun. Bref, c'est pour le blondinet

-Ebisu : Oh en voilà encore un de casé. Franchement, soit ils sont hétéros, soit ils casés, dans les deux cas ils sont inaccessibles. Hmf. Soupira-t-il fataliste mettant maintenant les sept garçons mal à l'aise suite au regard de braise qu'il leur avait lancé. Bon suivez-moi messieurs, mademoiselle

Ils le suivirent jusque dans un petit coin privé où Ebisu leur apporta une sélection de costumes à essayer, tandis que Sakura pianotait sur son téléphone ou écrivait sur son agenda, en profitant pour peaufiner l'organisation. Ce qu'elle ne savait ou ne remarquait pas c'était le regard du beau brun narcissique qui ne la lâchait pas du regard pendant que les autres essayaient leurs costumes (NDA : C'est un par un pour qu'Ebisu puisse s'y atteler convenablement) mais il n'était pas le seul, son cousin Sai vint s'asseoir à coté de celle-ci et essaya de démarrer une conversation

-Sai : Alors, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler samedi dernier

-Saku : Parler de quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans lever le nez de ce qu'elle faisait

-Sai : De tout et de rien. Tient comme par exemple es-tu célibataire ?

Naruto, Neji, Suigetsu et Shino levèrent les yeux au ciel, Konohamaru regardait Sai en se demandant comment on pouvait être si peu fin, Ebisu ricana, Sasuke fronça ses sourcils et Sakura soupira avant de lever la tête et répondre

-Saku : Je vous arrête tout de suite. Primo, j'ai un fils au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, alors les amusements à droite, à gauche non merci. Deuxio les gens qui draguent et couchent à tour de bras avec la première personne venue, je les abhorre. Et Tertio même si aucun des critères cités n'étaient réunis, vous ne m'intéressé absolument pas. Alors trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre.

Neji et Shino sourirent en coin Naruto, Konohamaru, Suigetsu et Ebisu éclatèrent de rire, Sasuke sourit en coin également en rencontrant ses yeux émeraude à travers le miroir alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui après avoir si joliment rembarré Sai. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et chacun eut la même pensée « Il/Elle est chiant/e mais il/elle est vraiment beau/belle »

-Ebisu (après avoir vérifié le costume de Sauke, dernier à faire): Bien tout est en ordre, c'est pour quand faut-il les livrer ?

-Saku : Le 11, soit dans quatre jours

-Ebisu : Ok ma belle, je t'appelle s'il y a quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

-Saku : Ok, tant que tu ne m'appelles pas à 3h du matin comme la dernière fois

-Ebisu : Chérie, c'était une question de vie ou de mort

-Saku : Euh la date du mariage aurait pu attendre le lendemain à une heure plus raisonnable

-Ebisu : Imagine que ça aurait été pour le lendemain qu'aurai-je fait ? Ma réputation aurait été ruinée

-Saku : Hmf ok. Bisous, bye

-Ebisu : Bye mes chouchous, embrasse ton fils pour moi ma puce

-Les gars/Saku : Au revoir/Ok bisous.

Neji, Shino, Sai (toujours contrarié) et Suigetsu partirent de leur coté tandis que Konohamaru, Naruto et Sasuke suivirent Sakura chez Idate pour la sono avant de rentrer chez eux.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµ

*Vous verrez les robes au moment du mariage =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Sasuke, qui venait d'arriver chez lui, un appartement comportant le salon, la cuisine, sa chambre, il se posa tranquillement dans son canapé, alluma la télé mais plutôt que de la regarder, son esprit vagabonda vers une jeune rose de sa connaissance. Leurs différentes rencontrent furent catastrophiques et pourtant, il devait avouer qu'elle était magnifique mais voilà, elle avait vraiment un sale caractère. Elle lui avait envoyé une sucette dans la figure. Bon ok, il l'avait un peu cherché mais quand même, il était Sasuke Uchiwa, cela dit elle était plutôt du genre farouchement impétueuse et il adorait ça. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle se tenait sur ses gardes et prête à répondre du tac-o-tac. Sinon, elle était agréable et savait remballer comme il le faut. Rien que de repenser à comment elle avait envoyer balader Sai, il rigolait. Intérieurement bien sur, un Uchiwa ne rigolait pas comme ça à gorge déployé, surtout seul dans son salon, ça ferait limite malade mental. On a la classe quelle que soit la situation ou l'endroit où on se trouvait, seul ou pas. Cette jeune femme était vraiment divertissante et pour ne rien gâché, elle avait un physique avantageux : une silhouette fine et élancée poitrine ni trop grosse, ni trop petite, juste ce qu'il fallait un visage fin un nez fin des lèvres bien dessinée sans être trop pulpeuse ni pas assez des yeux émeraude qui pétillait la joie de vivre ou s'enflammait rapidement dès qu'il lui parlait (il adorait voir cette petite flamme dans ses prunelles quand il ouvrait la bouche), on pouvait y lire si facilement toute une palette d'émotions, ça en était attrayant. Elle ne dissimulait rien, vivait tout simplement sa vie. Puis il se rappela de ce qu'elle avait dit samedi, sur le fait que Daiki n'était pas vraiment son fils de son sang. Elle avait dût trimer dur. Au vu de son âge, elle ne devait avoir que 18-19ans quand elle a dû l'avoir. Etre mère célibataire n'est pas de tout repos, d'autant plus si on l'est tôt alors qu'on a encore tant de choses à voir. Oui, elle a dû vraiment trimer pour s'en sortir. Au vu de son caractère, il devine qu'elle n'a jamais dû vouloir l'aide de quiconque pour quoi que ce soit et il la respectait pour ça. Oui, c'était une belle jeune femme, mère célibataire, un travail stable malgré son jeune âge et qui surtout avait un fort caractère donc ne se laissait pas importuner. C'était une battante. Et en plus il ne s'ennuyait pas avec elle. Au lieu de lui faire les yeux doux comme la plupart des femmes qu'il rencontre, elle n'hésitait pas à l'enquiquiner et répondre au quart de tour à ses pics. Elle l'amusait et l'attirait grandement mais jamais, il ne le lui ferait part surtout quand on se rappelle leurs diverses collisions. Il adorait la manière qu'elle avait de sourire quand il perdait la joute. « -Quoique… »

Souriant, il se leva, mangea, se doucha et partit se coucher. Une dure journée l'attendait demain, étant donné qu'il avait pris son après-midi pour les essayages.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sakura aussi était rentrée chez elle, après avoir récupéré son fils chez sa mère qui les avait retenus à diner. Rentrant, elle le doucha et le coucha directement avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé et de penser au beau brun avec qui elle avait eu des plusieurs rencontres désastreuses. C'était un crétin qui avait limite remis en cause son rôle de mère à cause d'une barbe à papa mais voilà, il était, fallait bien l'avouer, tellement beau. C'était un brun à la beauté ténébreuse voir mystérieuse, taciturne, un regard profond et indéchiffrable, enfin si pour la fusiller du regard ça il était expressif. Un vrai canon de beauté, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il se croit si au dessus de tout mais comment lui en avoir ? Après tout, il est. Franchement, elle n'avait que rarement vu, voir carrément jamais vu, un homme tel que lui. Dès qu'il rentre quelque part, les conversations cessent et il capte d'office l'attention, surtout des femmes. Il avait tout pour lui : la beauté, la richesse et le sal caractère qui allait avec. Il avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gongs s'était incroyable. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle avait envie de commettre un massacre gargantuesque et c'était peu de le dire. Ne pouvait-il pas être aussi charmant que sa beauté. Et puis il ne doit pas si être horrible que ça pour être le meilleur ami de Naruto, qui est vraiment adorable et qui forme vraiment un très beau couple avec Hinata. Elle avait un peu appris leur histoire. Apparemment la brunette était éprise de lui dès le primaire mais lui ne la remarquer qu'en terminale et ce grâce à Sasuke qui en avait marre de voir son ami si aveugle par rapport à la gente féminine qui ne s'approchait de Naruto que dans l'espoir d'être proche de l'Uchiwa. Alors il avait secoué le blondinet en lui ouvrant les yeux sur cette jeune fille qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et non pour son ami brun comme il le pensait. Alors, il avait compris, observé la Hyuga et enfin (dixit tout le groupe) mis avec elle. De manière maladroite mais c'était le résultat qui comptait pas la manière d'y arriver.

En tout cas ça rejoignait ce qu'elle pensait, l'Uchiwa n'était peut-être pas qu'un si sexy emmerdeur de première. Oui, il était aussi hautain, sûr de lui (un peu trop même), sarcastique mais vraiment très charismatique. Et puis elle devait avouer qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Au moins, elle ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui qui répondait à ses attaques sans se départir de son air narquois mais néanmoins amusé. A croire qu'il s'éclatait à l'énerver comme ça. Bah il n'était pas le seul à s'amuser alors comment l'en blâmer. Elle-même adorait la manière dont ses sourcils se fronçaient de d'agacement, la manière qu'il avait de pincer les lèvres de mécontentement puis de lui sourire en coin quand il s'inclinait face à elle, la faisant par conséquent gagner la joute. Oui il était vraiment très intéressant mais jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à le lui montrer. « -Quoique… »

Souriante, elle se releva, alla se doucher puis se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Une semaine plus tard, jeudi fin d'après-midi, soit deux jours avant le mariage, Sakura avait appelé, la veille, Sasuke et Kurenai (Marraine d'Hinata), les deux témoins des mariés pour l'organisation de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille/de garçon. Alors vers 17h, ils arrivèrent, se présentèrent à l'accueil et Sakura arriva

-Saku : Suivez-moi, alors…Commença-t-elle avant de se retourner et de claquer la personne qui venait d'arriver derrière elle laissant Sasuke et Kurenai abasourdi de l'action rapide qu'elle venait de faire

-… : Aie Sakura tu m'as défiguré

-Saku : Si tu ne m'avais mis ta main aux fesses ça ne serait pas arrivé

-… : Ma main a bougé toute seule

-Saku : La mienne aussi. Conclut-elle en le fusillant du regard avant de se retourner vers les deux qui n'avaient toujours pas bouger. Bon voici Matsu Harada (NDA : Oui je sais c'est Sasori mais bon^^), c'est avec lui que tu seras Sasuke pour la liste des gars ou de ce que tu veux pour Naruto. Tenten vient avec moi.

Sans un regard pour Matsu qui lui souriait, elle rentra dans la salle juste derrière elle avec Kurenai qui une fois la porte fermée la questionna sur cet étrange personnage

-Saku : Euh je ne peux pas dire que ce soit un ami mais ce n'est pas non plus qu'une connaissance. En fait on a eu une liaison ensemble il y a un peu plus d'un an et puis voilà quoi. Il n'est pas méchant mais qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il essaie de me tripoter comme il la fait.

-Kurenai : Hn je vois.

-Saku : Bon alors pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Hinata que proposes-tu ?

-Kurenai : Alors déjà, il y aura vous si vous êtes libres ?

-Saku : Oui ça peut s'arranger, avec Ino et Tema on devait se voir avec Matsuri et deux autres filles

-Kurenai: Bah venez, ça sera cool

-Saku : Oui ça peut le faire

-Kurenai : Après il y aura Hanabi, Moegi, Reiko, Karin, Tenten, Rin, Konan, Sanae, Arashi (NDA : Mère d'Hinata), Mira (NDA : Mère de Neji), Kushina et on verra la suite demain

-Saku : Ok donc environ une vingtaine de personnes en plus d'Hinata. Je propose… (NDA : Et ben non vous le saurez pas maintenant^^)

Après le départ des filles, Matsu conduisit Sasuke dans la salle juste à coté

-Matsu : Bon, commençons. Combien serez-vous ?

-Sasu : Une vingtaine

-Matsu : C'est-à-dire ?

-Sasu : Neji, Lee, Suigetsu, Shino, Konohamaru, Udon, Itachi, mon frère, Pain, cousin du marié, Sasori, Deidara ainsi que Jiraya, le parrain du marié, Asuma, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Hiashi, le père de la mariée, Hizashi, l'oncle de la mariée et Minato, le père du marié. Voir même Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji, un de ses amis, Gaara et Kankuro, son frère

-Matsu : Ok donc plus d'une vingtaines de personnes en tout. Comment ça se passera ?

-Sasu : On passera la journée avec Jiraya, Iruka, Asuma, Kakashi, Hiashi et Cie et le soir c'est entre nous avec nos frères et cousins ainsi que d'autres amis qui se rajouteront plus tard.

-Matsu : Ok. Et que ferez-vous ?

-Sasu :… (NDA : Plus tard).

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant passée deux corps entrelacés s'embrassant fiévreusement. L'homme, un brun, tira jusqu'à sa chambre la jeune femme, une. Il la coinça contre le mur à coté de sa porte, lui enleva son haut, ouvrit la porte, la tira à l'intérieur pendant qu'elle lui enlevait sa chemise avant de le pousser sur le lit et de se mettre à califourchon sur lui qui parcourait de ses caresses langoureuses la silhouette féminine qui elle-même n'était pas en reste. Puis ils entreprirent de se débarrasser de leurs pantalons et il inversa les rôles, la dominant ainsi. Il parcourait son cou, sa poitrine, son corps de fiévreux baisers inter-versant avec ses mains. Elle se languissait sous les agréables tortures de son amant, s'agrippant à ses cheveux, ses épaules ou son dos. Il dégrafa son soutif d'un geste habille et entreprit de titiller ses monts offerts d'abord avec ses doigts puis sa langue faisant gémir et cambrer sa compagne. Elle inversa les rôles à son tour, le surplombant avant de s'attaquer à son torse puis descendant de plus en plus avant de lui enlever son boxer. A peine son action faite qu'il la re-domina et lui enleva sa culotte avant de plonger entre ses jambes pour jouer avec son petit bouton. Nus l'un contre l'autre, fiévreux l'un comme l'autre, leurs respirations saccadées, il prit possession d'elle dans un long gémissement étouffé par un baiser langoureux. Ils se mirent à onduler en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à la jouissance avant qu'il se laisse tomber sur elle, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser. Il roula ensuite sur le coté et ils se regardèrent droits dans les yeux avant qu'il ne rapproche sa tête de la sienne pour s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? C'est vrai quoi, quand il avait eu fini avec ce type, il s'était posé à coté de la porte pour lui parler et s'excuser de son comportement afin de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Quand elle était sortie avec Kurenai qui devait rentrer, il était assis. Kurenai les avait salué puis partit tandis qu'il l'invitait à diner et qu'elle acceptait, son fils étant chez sa mère.

Pendant le diner, ils s'étaient excusés mutuellement, avaient parlés de tout et de rien, avaient fait connaissance et s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs puis il l'avait raccompagné. Une bonne soirée en somme. Mais voilà, tout avait dérapé. Il s'était penché pour l'embrasser sur la joue, elle voulu faire pareil et avait tourné la tête et paf lèvres scellées. Ils s'étaient regarder avec surprise puis un frisson les avait parcourus ainsi qu'éclat de désir au fond de leurs prunelles avant qu'il ne reprenne possession de ses lèvres les entrainant dans un flot de sensations agréables. Et sans cesser de s'embrasser, de se dévorer mutuellement les lèvres, ils étaient rentrés avec fracas dans l'appartement puis dans sa chambre avant de se donner complètement à l'autre.

Pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases, ils avaient complètement dérapés mais comment ça va se passer maintenant ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Lendemain matin, 9h30, un réveil sonne. Deux masses enveloppées dans les draps le percutent d'un même mouvement. Se retournant afin de savoir à qui appartient l'autre main, le noir rencontre le vert, le vert rencontre le noir puis écarquillement de surprise, le ténébreux regarde la rose, la rose regarde le ténébreux, les neurones se connectent totalement et c'est la gêne qui prend le dessus.

-… : Euh salut

-… : Hn

-… : Tu pourrais répondre une salutation aussi

-… : Commence pas dès le matin

-… : Oh excusez-moi votre seigneurie. Pouvez-vous vous décaler que je puisse me lever ?

-… : Hn

La rose se lève emportant son peignoir qui trainait pas très loin du lit, fila sous la douche avant d'en ressortir et de laisser la place au ténébreux. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servit une tasse à café et repensa à la nuit passée. « -Bon sang comment ça a put se produire, pfft »

Le ténébreux sortit de la douche, s'habilla et se dirigea à son tour vers la pièce de vie où il retrouva la rose perdue dans ses pensées.

-… : Faut que j'y aille. On a rendez-vous à 11h au restaurant de Naruto, c'est ça ?

-… : Euh oui

-… : Hn

-… : Attends Sasuke, pour…

-Sasu : Laisse tomber Sakura, j'y vais. Bye

Et il partit laissant la rose abasourdie puis furieuse de s'être fait planter comme ça

-Saku : Mais quel crétin !

Elle s'habilla et partit chez sa mère voir son fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la veille au déjeuner. Ce week-end sera chargé et elle n'aura pas trop le temps de profiter de lui. C'est Ino qui ira le chercher demain pour le mariage, parce que monsieur aussi avait sa propre invitation. C'est une mesure de sécurité qui a été prise afin qu'aucuns journalistes ne puisse s'inviter. Temari avait fait un travail remarquable. Il y avait un nombre d'invitation et on ne pouvait donc pas frauder car c'est elle-même, accompagnée de deux vigils, qui vérifierait les entrées.

A peine arrivée, son fils lui sauta dans les bras tandis qu'elle embrassait sa mère et lui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu le prendre hier

-Mère de Saku : Donc tu as revérifié l'organisation et tout est en ordre

-Saku : Oui, j'ai fini super tard hier, rien que pour ça. Demain est un grand jour et il y aura à peu près toutes les grandes familles alors pas question qu'il y ait un truc qui cloche

-MS : Oui c'est sur.

-Saku : Kiba ou Shika passeront le chercher demain vers 10h

-MS : Ok

-Saku : Bon il est bientôt 11H, faut que j'y aille. Bisous mon ange, bye maman

-MS/Daiki : Bye ma puce/Bisous maman

Un dernier bisou à sa mère et son fils et elle partit direction le restaurant de Naruto, exceptionnellement fermé aujourd'hui, où tout le monde devait se retrouver.

Arrivée, elle aperçut Tema et Shika qui arrivaient également

-Tema : Yeah ma Saki, devine quoi ?

-Saku : Bonjour Temari comment tu vas ? Moi très bien. Non je ne devine pas

-Tema : Ouai salut. Hier avec Shikananas on a été faire notre première écographie

-Saku : C'est génial ça, alors ?

-Shika/Tema : Il me ressemblera plus tard c'es sur

-Tema/Shika : Qu'est ce tu raconte toi ?

-Saku : Hahahahahahaha, il a de la chance ce petit

C'est donc mort de rire qu'ils rentrèrent tous les trois. A l'intérieur il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, ne manquait que Sasuke, Jiraya, et un autre couple. Se dirigeant vers Ino, Kiba, Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro, sa femme Saeka (que les mariés venaient de rencontrer), Choji et Liline quand Naruto les apostropha tous

-Naru : Salut

-Les trois : Salut ça va ?

-Naru : Ouai, venez que je vous présente ceux que vous ne connaissez pas. Alors voilà Iruka Umino qui fut mon précepteur. Kakashi Hatake et sa femme Rin, il était le tuteur de Sasuke et son frère à la mort de leurs parents. Gai Maito, le père de Lee. Asuma, le mari de Kurenai, la marraine d'Hinata. Madara, dit Tobi, le frère de Sai. Pain, mon cousin et sa femme Konan. Itachi, le frère de Sasuke et sa femme Sanae. Et Sasori…

-Saku : On connait les deux derniers. Enchanté vous autres

-Naru : Ah bon, vous vous connaissez ?

-Saso : Tema, Gaara et Kankuro sont mes cousins du coté de ma mère

-Dei : Pareil pour Ino

-Naru : Ah d'accord

Shika : Moi c'est Asuma que je connais. C'est un ami de mon père

-Asuma : Oui. Comment tu vas Shika ?

-Shika : Bien merci.

Naru : C'est fascinant comme le monde est petit.

Ils rigolèrent tous de cette phrase quand les derniers retardataires arrivèrent enfin. Sakura évitait soigneusement le coté de Sasuke, sinon elle allait le tuer pour ce matin.

Ainsi donc tout le monde était là. C'est-à-dire Hiashi et Arashi Hyuga, parents de la mariée et d'Hanabi Hizashi et Mira Hyuga, oncle et tante de la mariée donc parents de Neji Kushina et Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki, parents du marié Asuma et Kurenai Sarutobi Kakashi et Rin Hatake Pain et Konan Uzumaki Jiraya Hamada Iruka Umino Konohamaru Sarutobi et Hanabi Hyuga Udon Giichi et Moegi Kaiza Itachi et Sanae Uchiwa Sasori No Akasuna et sa femme Lila Deidara Yamanaka et sa femme Yumi Gai et Lee Maito Neji et Tenten Hyuga Shino et Reiko Aburame; Suigetsu Houzuki et Karin Fisher Shikamaru et Temari Nara Kiba et Ino Inuzuka Gaara et Matsuri No Sabaku Kankuro et Saeka No Sabaku Choji et Liline Akimichi (NDA : Ce sont les traiteurs mais Choji est aussi le meilleur de Shikamaru donc c'est par son intermédiaire en plus de l'organisation que les mariés ont sympathisés avec eux) Madara, Sai et Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno.

C'est dans la joie, la bonne humeur, les rires et autres discussions animées que le déjeuner se passa agréablement bien. Puis vers 13h30, les femmes se levèrent et partir de leur coté laissant les hommes qui ne tardèrent pas à les imiter.

Aujourd'hui c'était les femmes d'un coté et les hommes de l'autre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Vers 13h30, les femmes se levèrent et partir de leur coté. Ainsi les vingt-une femmes (NDA : Arashi, Mira, Kushina, Kurenai, Rin, Konan, Hanabi, Moegi, Sanae, Lila, Yumi, Liline, Saeka, Reiko, Matsuri, Karin, Ino, Tema, Ten, Saku et Hina ) sortirent du restaurant pour un programme sans hommes

-Saku : Bon, nous vous avons concoctés un programme du tonnerre.

-Kurenai : Oui aujourd'hui c'est notre après-midi alors on peut faire ce qu'on veut

-Toutes : Chouette !

-Saku : Alors, jusqu'à 15h nous ferons les boutiques…

-Kurenai : Ensuite on pose nos sacs dans les voitures et direction coin Détente jusqu'à 19h. On va se faire chouchouter mesdames

-Saku : Puis on se fera un Karaoké jusqu'à 21h

-Kurenai : Avant d'aller au restaurant

-Saku : Ensuite, (se tourne vers Arashi, Mira, Kushina, Kurenai et Rin) je ne sais pas si vous resterez mesdames mais (se retourne vers les autres) on finit la soirée dans un bar/Boite de nuit/Strip-tease jusqu'à 3-4h du matin

-Arashi/Mira/Kushina/Kurenai/Rin : Moi je suis de la partie

-Kushina : Ouai et toute le nuit s'il le faut

-Tema : Ah non sinon on aura des poches sous les yeux demain

-Arashi : Oui c'est vrai, n'empêche aujourd'hui…

-Toutes : Ca va être mortel. Finirent-elles toutes en cœur

C'est ainsi qu'elles montèrent dans leurs voitures, directions un bon endroit où se garer et dévalisèrent diverses boutiques de l'avenue: robes, pantalons, shorts, hauts, maillots de bains, lingeries, chaussures, tout y passa. Puis à 15h, elles repartir vers leurs voitures, direction l'institut de beauté pour le reste de l'après-midi. Là-bas, elles eurent droits, en plus de savoureux cocktails, au Spa, bains de boues, masques (NDA : De légumes^^), épilations totales, manucures, pédicures et bien sur massages de tout le corps (épaules, cuisses, pieds, mains) par des apollons (NDA : Je ne mets que ceux de nos six cocottes Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Karin). Elles ne cessèrent de discuter, rigoler comme des gamines. Il eut même une course poursuite entre Sakura et Ino car celle-ci l'avait badigeonné de crème pour les masques. Ensuite à 19h après tant de bien-être elles allèrent s'éclater au Karaoké pendant environ 2h avant de rentrer au domaine Hyuga pour se changer et ainsi aller diner (Ino (la 1ère), Karin, Sakura, Temari, Tenten et Hinata). Une fois sur place, pendant le diner, Hinata eut la fameuse liste des « à faire » comme embrasser le serveurs ou danser la Macarena debout sur sa chaise ou autres choses loufoques. Puis elles firent la tourner des bars afin qu'Hinata se fasse offrir des verres à chaque porte poussée. Elles échouèrent même dans un genre de petit bar à country où elles se lancèrent dans un concours de rodéo (NDA : Sur un genre de taureau électrique. C'est mortel ce truc) avant d'aller dans un autre bar à strip-tease cette fois. Ensuite elles décidèrent de finir la nuit à se déhancher en boite de nuit. Et enfin, vers 4h, fatiguées, légèrement soules (quoique Kushina, Hanabi, Lila, Yumi, Karin, Ino et Saeka l'étaient totalement), elles rentrèrent au domaine Hyuga où elles passaient la nuit.

Une demi-heure après le départ de femmes, ce fut le tour de nos vingt-sept hommes (Hiashi, Hizashi, Minato, Asuma, Kakashi, Jiraya, Iruka, Gai, Pain, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Madara, Neji, Shino, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Choji, Sai, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Udon et Naruto) de retrouver Matsu pour un programme sans femmes.

-Matsu : Bien le bonjour messieurs, je suis Matsu votre humble guide

-Tous : Bonjour

-Matsu : Avec Sasuke nous vous avons un programme digne de ce nom en fonction des gouts de monsieur le futur marié. Fit-il avec une trop grande excitation dixit nos glaçons ou flemmards (Hiashi, Hizashi, Asuma, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara et Sasuke)

-Naruto : Chouette

-Matsu : Alors tout d'abord nous irons faire du sport…

-Choji/Shika/Asuma : Oh non…

-Matsu : Un de nerfs messieurs. Donc je disais ? Ah oui, après le sport, nous irons dans une salle de jeux comportant billards, bowlings, jeux de fléchettes et j'en passe. Puis nous irons nous faire masser par de somptueuses créatures…

-Jiraya : J'aime cette partie. Fit-il avec un sourire goguenard en levant les deux pouces.

-Matsu : N'est ce pas ? Ensuite nous irons diner puis vers 23h après être passer vous changer là où vous dormirez, nous échouerons dans un casino puis nous finirons la nuit dans un bar à strip-tease voir en boite de nuit si nous avons encore de l'énergie.

Sur ces faits détaillés, ils partirent vers la salle de sport la plus proche. Oui mais voilà tout le monde n'en fait pas. De ce fait, il eut deux groupes. Le premier composé de Matsu, Konohamaru, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Gai, Lee, Suigetsu, Kiba, Kankuro et Naruto se lancèrent dans le sport bien vite rejoint par Neji qui fut défié par Lee, Sasuke qui fut défié par Naruto/Suigetsu/Itachi et Gaara défié par Kankuro et Kiba. Quand au deuxième, composé de tout le reste, s'attelèrent à encourager leurs rejetons ou amis. Ainsi Neji après s'être fait défié par Lee n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter devant le regard insistant de son ami mais surtout de son père et son oncle qui ne disaient rien se contentant de l'observer dans cette dépense non-voulue Iruka et Minato encourageaient Konohamaru ou Naruto en lui promettant une tournée de ramen gratuite pendant un an Gai s'enflammait devant Kakashi qui ne faisait que lire son livre sans se soucier de lui Asuma et Shikamaru discutaient avec Pain, Madara, Udon et Shino Choji mangeait encore en regardant ses amis gaspiller de l'énergie pour rien Jiraya et Sai parlaient de sexe. Les deux heures de sport passées, chacun des dépensés prirent une douche puis partirent en direction de la salle de jeux où là encore des équipes furent faites. Les sept adultes (sans Gai) se contentèrent de s'asseoir autour d'une table afin de discuter et boire tranquillement le deuxième groupe composé de Gai, Lee, Choji, Suigetsu, Kiba, Kankuro, Konohamaru et Naruto firent un bowling le troisième groupe composé de Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Pain, Udon et Shino allèrent aux deux tables du coin billard et enfin le dernier groupe composé d'Itachi, Madara, Matsu, Sasori et Deidara jouèrent aux fléchettes avant d'aller affronter le deuxième groupe au bowling.

Vers 18h, Matsu les conduisit au centre de massage pour environ deux de détente. Ensuite ils partirent se changer chez Neji avant d'aller diner. Vers 23h alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le casino Kisame Hoshigaki, Hetsu Gato, Hidan Winds, Kakuzu Hiba, les rejoignirent. Sur place chacun se déploya où bon leur semble puis vers 1H du matin, ils se retrouvèrent pour finir la nuit dans le bar à strip-tease.

A 4h, les sobres embarquèrent les souls (Naruto, Jiraya, Konohamaru, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Suigetsu, Kiba et Kankuro) et rentrèrent dormir.

Demain sera le grand jour.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Samedi, Jour J. Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, Liline et tout le staff de l'organisation sont déjà sur le pied de guerre à courir à droite et à gauche afin de finaliser l'endroit. Les gars ainsi que les filles (à part Shika, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri qui étaient rentrés chez eux pour se changer) se changèrent dans une pièce spéciale.  
Sakura courrait partout vérifiant si tout était en place : Décors, Fleurs, Tables, Petite chapelle improvisée et bien sur le plus important la nourriture et le gâteau. Temari, déjà en tenue, contrôlait les entrées de chaque venu  
quand Kiba, Shikamaru et Daiki arrivèrent  
-Daiki : Coucou tata Tema, tient ses nos entrées  
-Tema : Bonjour mon poussin. Merci vous pouvez entrer. Maman doit être vers la cuisine.  
Acquiesçant, Kiba partit retrouver Ino au jardin et Shikamaru partit vers les cuisines à la recherche de Sakura avec Daiki. Ils la rencontrèrent dans l'un des nombreux couloirs  
-Daiki : Maman  
-Saku : Salut Shika, ça va mon bébé ?  
-Daiki : Oui, je peux rester avec toi ?  
-Saku : Si tu veux  
-Shika : bon je retourne parmi les invités. Galère cette maison est trop grande, pfft  
-Saku : Hahahahaha, je le dirais à Temari  
-Shika : J'ai rien dit  
Et il repartit avec nonchalance.  
Une fois tous les invités arrivés et installés, Temari contacta Sakura pour le lui dire.  
-Saku : Ok je me change vite fait et je vais les chercher.  
Habillée, elle partit avec Daiki dans les bras, chercher les garçons d'honneurs (tous en costumes). Rentrant dans la pièce son regard accrocha immédiatement celui de Sasuke, lui donnant de grosses bouffées de chaleur. "-Beau mais connard"  
-Saku : Messieurs il est l'heure pour vous d'entrer en scène. Leur dit-elle après s'être re-concentré sur sa tache  
-Naru : Ok... donc...ça y est... je vais me marier...je vais me marier. Commença-t-il à paniquer avant que Sakura ne le claque, choquant les autres devant l'action rapide et violente.  
-Saku : Ok tu te calme. Oui tu vas te marier. Oui Hinata va devenir ta femme. Mais c'est cool non ?  
-Naru : Oui. Fit-il toujours aussi choqué de la gifle qu'il reçut après qu'elle eut posé son fils  
-Saku : Bien alors pourquoi tu paniques ?  
-Naru : Euh je ne sais pas...Oui tu as raison, je n'ai aucune raison de paniquer  
-Saku : Bien alors c'est parti, suivez-moi. Vient Dai. Rajouta-t-elle à son fils en le reprenant dans ses bras avant de conduire vers la petite chapelle et de les placer. Elle avait, en passant, confier son fils à Tema.  
-Saku : Bien. Quand la cérémonie commencera tu entreras Naruto et tu te tiendras là. En attendant les autres  
suivez-moi... Dit-elle en rentrant dans la chapelle pour placer les autres en laissant Kushina avec son met-toi ici et vous autres par là. (NDA : Naruto sera face au prêtre, Sasuke légèrement derrière lui et les quatre autres un peu derrière Sasuke, ils étaient à des niveaux différents).  
Une fois sa besogne faite, que la cérémonie commença alors elle partie chercher les demoiselles d'honneurs ( Hanabi et Reiko, Tenten et Karin) ainsi que Kurenai, la mariée et son père car 11H sonnerait bientôt. Sur place elle donna les dernières recommandations puis fit avancer Tenji et Kaname (Enfants de Neji et Tenten) suivit par Hiruzen (fils de Kurenai) et Mizuki (fille de Shino). Ensuite elle envoya Tenten et Hanabi suivit par Karin et Reiko (qui est derrière Tenten et donc Karin est derrière Hanabi, ça fait les couleurs en diagonale).  
-Saku : Monsieur Hyuga, Hinata ça va être à vous, ça va aller ?  
-Hinata : Oui  
-Saku : Ok je rentre.  
Elle rentra s'installer à coté de son fils et ses amis quand Hinata apparu au bras de son père sous les yeux émerveillés de tous et les larmes de sa mère car son petit bébé était magnifique.  
-Prêtre : Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de ses deux êtres par les liens sacrés du mariage. Blablabla... Blablabla... Blablabla... Blablabla... Monsieur Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Hinata Hyuga, ici présente, de l'aimer, de la chérir dans la joie et la maladie, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire ?  
-Naru : Oui je le veux  
Il lui mis son alliance  
-Prêtre : Mademoiselle Hyuga Hinata, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Uzumaki-Namikaze  
Naruto, ici présent, de l'aimer, de le chérir dans la joie et la maladie, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire ?  
-Hina : Oui je le veux  
Elle lui mit son alliance  
-Prêtre : S'il y a quelqu'un dans la salle qui s'opposerai à cette union qu'elle parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.  
Silence complet dans les environs  
-Prêtre : Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, devant Dieu et devant vos familles et amis, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.  
Tonnerre d'applaudissement tandis que tout le monde se lèvent pour acclamer les nouveaux mariés qui se  
dirigent (NDA : à pied puisqu'ils sont dans le jardin je le rappelle) vers la table d'honneur suivit par les autres. Choji et Liline s'étaient éclipser en cuisine accompagné de Sakura afin de donner les directives à suivre.  
1ère table: Naru/Hina  
2ème table: Minato/Kushina; Hiashi/Arashi; Hizashi/Mira; Jiraya/Tsunade*; Iruka/Shizune*; Asuma/Kurenai; Kakashi/Rin; Gai/Sara*  
3ème table (en face de la 2ème): Neji/Ten; Shino/Reiko; Suigetsu/Karin; Sasuke/Ayumu*; Sai/Inaya*; Kiba/Ino; Shikamaru/Temari; Sakura; Lee  
4ème table (à coté de la 3ème): Itachi/Sanae; Sasori/Lila; Deidara/Yumi; Pain/Kona; Kisame/Kira*; Madara/Akio*; Hetsu/Anyo*; Kakuzu/Mei*  
5ème table (à coté de la 2ème): Hanabi/Konohamaru; Moegi/Udon; Saeka/Kankuro; Matsuri/Gaara; Liline/Choji; + 6 autres personnes)  
6ème table (à coté de la 5ème): Tenji; Kaname; Hiruzen; Mizuki; Daiki; et 6 autres petits  
De la 7ème à la 19ème table: 16 personnes par table.  
[*Cavalières invitées (Pour Sasuke, Ayumu est une cousine Hyuga et jouera un petit rôle^^)]  
Une fois tous installés, l'apéro commença. On voyait les uns parler aux autres, les enfants courir un peu partout, les serveurs slalomés entre les invités. Chacun venait personnellement féliciter les heureux mariés. Puis, ils s'assirent pendant que les deux témoins faisaient leurs discours.  
Kurenai commença : -Hinata, ma chérie, je t'ai tenu dans mes bras alors que tu n'avais encore que quelques  
heures. Elle était si petite et voyez la belle jeune femme qu'elle est devenue. Tu n'as cessé d'évoluer de jour en jour et tu t'es magnifiquement bien épanoui. Un jour, alors que tu venais de passer une journée au parc, tu es venue me dire que tu avais rencontré un garçon, un blondinet qui était beau, gentil, plein de vie, marrant et j'en passe. Il t'avait aidé car une bande d'enfants était venus d'embêter et il a, comme tu me l'as dit, voler à ton secours. Je compris que tu venais d'avoir ton premier béguin alors que tu n'avais que 6ans. Plus tard, tu l'as revu ce blondinet puisqu'il s'est trouvé qu'il était dans la même classe que toi à la rentrée de tes 8ans mais trop timide, tu n'osais pas l'approcher. Puis les années ont passées, tu l'as plus ou moins perdu de vu jusqu'à tes 13ans où une bagarre avec Neji, vilain garçon (s'adressa-t-elle à Neji sous les rires des convives),avait éclaté et il se trouvait que c'était avec ton charmant petit blondinet qu'il se battait. Après cet épisode, ils sont devenus amis et  
tu la côtoyé un peu plus souvent. Hélas, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'une belle jeune fille était amoureuse de lui. En plus, tu perdais tes moyens dès qu'il s'approchait de toi et finissais dès lors par tomber dans les pommes. Tu as souvent pleuré de le voir avec une autre pourtant tu n'avais jamais perdu espoir qu'il te remarque un jour. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé quand en terminale, alors que tu venais d'avoir 17ans, il était venu te voir et t'avait  
demandé, maladroitement, de sortir avec lui. Je me rappelle encore combien tu en étais heureuse. Tu m'as raconté cet épisode je ne sais plus combien de fois, tu disais que c'était le plus beau jour de ta vie, ce à quoi, si tu te rappelles bien, je t'avais rétorqué qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, 6ans plus tard, vous vous mariez. Oui ma chérie, là je peux t'affirmer que tu irradies de bonheur et je sais que ce n'est pas terminer car tant que ton petit blondinet sera à tes cotés, tu seras la plus heureuse des femmes. Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux.  
Applaudissement, tandisqu'Hinata retient ses larmes alors que Naruto l'embrasse sur le front.  
Puis c'est au tour de Sasuke de se lever  
-Sasu : Bon, moi je n'ai pas de choses aussi belles à raconter car on sait tous quel idiot il peut être.(Ricanement dans la salle tandis que Naruto s'insurge contre Sasuke). Mais bon Naruto est quelqu'un de très imprévisible, totalement loufoque et qui a une joie de vivre débordante, même un petit trop d'ailleurs. Si tu pouvais le réguler  
Hinata ça nous rendrait un énorme service. (Nouveau ricanement) Cela dit, il est important de souligner que Naruto est quelqu'un de formidable, qui ne baisse jamais les bras et qui croque la vie à pleine dent. Pourtant, elle n'a pas toujours été tendre avec lui, cette vie. Plus jeune, les enfants s'en prenaient souvent à lui par jalousie ou pour autres motifs connus d'eux seuls. Ensuite ce fut les filles qui se jouaient de lui à cause de sa situation plus  
qu'avantageuse. Mais malgré tout, il n'a jamais perdu son sourire, n'a jamais perdu foi en la vie et n'arrêtait pas de me dire, qu'un jour il la trouverait celle qui lui conviendrait et quand ça arrivera, il ne la laissera pas filer.  
Et c'est chose faite. Bon on a du le secouer pour qu'il voit la merveille à ses cotés mais ça en valait la peine. Bien qu'il m'ait avoué qu'il avait déjà remarqué étant petit mais ne se croyait pas assez bien pour elle. Pourtant il  
s'est lancé, avec beaucoup d'années de retard, mais il l'a fait et aujourd'hui, je peux affirmer, moi qui le connais depuis les couches, je peux vous affirmer que son sourire est un vrai sourire de pur bonheur, un vrai sourire comblé car il a trouvé celle qui lui était destiné et je l'en félicite. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour la rendre heureuse car lui même son bonheur ne dépend que de celui de celle qui est aujourd'hui devenue femme. Avec elle à ses cotés, Naruto est devenu un peu moins gaffeur, plus responsable, un peu plus calme, plus réfléchi. Mais vraiment un peu de tout ça car Naruto reste Naruto alors sans ses éternelles idioties, ça ne serait plus lui. (Rire) C'est simple, il aime plus Hinata qu'il n'aime les ramens et tout le monde connait son amour inconsidéré pour ce met. (Nouveaux rires) Oui, il a su trouver celle qu'il aime tel qu'il est vraiment, un baka qu'on adore. Félicitations à vous deux.  
Autre tonnerre d'applaudissement tandis que les convives répétaient en coeur " -FELICITATIONS"  
Puis ils se ré-assirent et les plats plus somptueux, plus succulents les uns, les autres arrivèrent.  
C'est dans la joie et la convivialité qu'ils mangèrent (NDA : En même temps ils ne vont pas pleurer c'est un mariage u_u') d'abord l'entrée puis le plat principal. Et c'est pendant ce dernier, que Choji et Sakura se levèrent et allèrent en cuisine après s'être excusés auprès des personnes de leurs tables. La rose partit sous les yeux de Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas lâché dès qu'elle était venue s'asseoir, c'est-à-dire un peu avant le discours de Kurenai. Sa cavalière à coté, capta ce regard et méprisa la rose, elle connaissait plus ou moins Sasuke depuis longtemps et s'était toujours évertuée à capter son attention mais sans succès. Si là, elle était sa cavalière, c'est juste qu'elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas en avoir et un peu grâce à Naruto qu'elle avait réussit à amadouer mais à  
aucun moment, il ne l'a regardé ou même complimenté mais voilà qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard cette fille aux cheveux roses, qui était c'est vrai, très belle sauf qu'elle ne le laissera pas s'échapper. Depuis le temps qu'elle a des vus sur lui, ce ne serait surement pas cette fille qui lui fera de l'ombre après tout elle fait partie d'une des grandes familles. Sa conclusion faite, elle se retourna vers Sasuke sauf qu'il n'était plus là. En effet, peu de temps après la rose, il s'était levé à son tour mais ça sa voisine ne put pas le remarquer trop absorbé par ses pensées. Se levant à son tour, elle partit à sa recherche laissant les autres sceptiques à tous ces départs.  
Pendant ce temps, Sakura qui avait accompagné Choji pour le gâteau, repartait sereine car pour l'instant il n'y avait eut aucun problème. Quand tout à coup, soudain, brusquement...

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici les liens pour les costumes et la robe, vous pouvez allez sur mon blog d'images créé spécialement pour ça "SakuKaoImages" =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Pendant ce temps, Sakura qui avait accompagné Choji pour le gâteau, repartait sereine car pour l'instant il n'y avait eut aucun problème. Quand tout à coup, soudain, brusquement elle fut tirée dans une pièce par une poigne ferme et une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

-… : Ne crie pas c'est moi. Fit une voix qu'elle connaissait tandis que son supposé agresseur retirait sa main de sa bouche, la retourna et la plaqua contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer à clé.

-Saku : Qu'est ce qu'il cloche chez toi ? Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue

-… : Hn désolé

Une minute passe et toujours rien, perdant patience, elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait

-… : Te parler…

-Saku : Me parler ? Le coupa-t-elle. Et pourquoi je devrai t'écouter alors que tu m'ignores comme pas possible

-… : Si tu me laissais en placer une

-Saku : Oh mais je t'en prie Sasuke, tu veux parler ? Et bien vas-y, je te suis toute ouïe

-Sasu : T'es chiante quand tu t'y mets.

Mais devant l'air furibond de la rose, il consentit enfin à lui expliquer le pourquoi il l'avait kidnappée

-Sasu : Pour hier, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait

-Saku : Sans blague

Devant le regard noir du brun, elle se tût et le laissa continuer

-Sasu : Je me suis demandé comment on en était arrivé à là alors qu'on devait repartir sur de bonnes bases. Puis les évènements de la nuit me sont revenus en mémoires et je dois avouer que j'ai eût peur

-Saku : Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

-Sasu : Des émotions qui m'ont transpercées à ce moment là et rien que le fait d'y repenser j'en frisonne encore. Fit-il avec un regard de braise faisant rougir la rose. Alors j'ai décidé d'y réfléchir mais pour ça, il ne fallait surtout pas que je te parle ou regarde ou même te frôle sinon j'aurai été capable de te sauter dessus.

-Saku : Hn et là ça va, tu n'as plus envie de me sauter dessus ?

-Sasu : Bien sûr que si et je me retiens comme un malade

-Saku : Tant mieux

-Sasu : Quoi ?

-Saku : Tu as une charmante cavalière qui te dévore du regard alors…

-Sasu : Ayumu est une cavalière imposée par Naruto car elle n'avait pas de cavalier. On se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais bref, elle ne m'intéresse pas et ne m'a jamais intéressé. Par contre c'est autre chose. Surtout là dans cette robe.

Ils se regardèrent langoureusement avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Le baiser s'intensifiait de plus en plus quand Sakura y mit fin

-Saku : Stop. On nous attend au mariage

-Sasu : Mais non. Fit-il en parcourant son cou de baiser

-Saku : Je suis l'organisatrice du mariage alors non je ne peux pas m'éclipser comme ça…Sasuke tu m'écoutes ? Demanda-t-elle alors que le brun continuait à couvrir son cou de baiser avant qu'il ne se stop de mauvaise grâce

-Sasu : Ok. Retournons-y

Il déverrouilla la porte, l'embrassa une dernière fois et ils retournèrent dans la salle juste à temps pour la dance. Ils s'assirent afin de laisser la place à l'heureux couples qui commençait à danser, bientôt suivit par les autres couples. Il allait le proposer à Sakura quand Ayumu débarqua et lui demanda où il était passé car elle avait cherché sans le trouver. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en lui rétorquant qu'il ne s'était pas envolé, qu'il était là maintenant et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le chercher, il était un grand garçon et n'avait besoin de personne. Le tout dit de manière à la fois désinvolte et dure. Puis il se leva et tendit sa main à Sakura qui essayait de ne pas rire face à la tête de la brune, une fois s'être fait rembarrer par l'Uchiwa. En dansant, elle croisa le regard méprisant et furibond d'Ayumu et ne pût s'empêcher de se dire que si elle voulait l'avoir, ce n'est sûrement pas en étant sur son dos qu'elle y arrivera. Puis elle se re-concentra sur la dance et sur Sasuke qui lui parlait. C'est donc rigolant qu'ils se rassirent pendant que le gâteau arrivait.

Les mariés se positionnèrent, le découpèrent, se firent manger mutuellement et s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements avant de retourner s'asseoir tandis que le gâteau repartait en cuisine pour la découpe puis que les serveurs revinrent les servir (NDA : Logique^^). Ils dégustèrent goulument leur part, certain comme le marié ou Choji, s'en re-servirent. A une heure assez avancée, alors que la bande (Naru, Hina, Neji, Ten, Shika, Tema, Kiba, Ino, Sai, Sasu, Saku, Gaa, Matsuri) discutait, les enfants vinrent trouvés leurs parents respectifs pour cause de grosse fatigue. C'est donc avec leurs rejetons sur leurs genoux qu'ils finirent la soirée. Puis Naruto et Hinata partir à bord de leur limousine après avoir chaleureusement remercié puis salué leurs convives.

La soirée toucha donc à sa fin et après le départ de tous, Sakura (pendant que Daiki dormait sur un fauteuil sous la surveillance de Gaara et Kiba qui attendait leurs moitiés), Choji, Liline, Matsuri, Ino, Jugo et le reste du staff, s'occupèrent à remballer et remettre l'endroit comme il se doit puis ils rentrèrent chez eux. En partant, Sakura eut l'agréable surprise de retrouver Sasuke qui l'attendait. Elle salua Ino et Kiba qui devaient la ramener étant donné que c'est Temari qui avait sa voiture n'ayant pas la sienne (puisqu'elle était venu avec Sakura), ni celle de Shikamaru (puisqu'après être rentré chez lui pour s'habiller c'est Kiba qui était venu le chercher pour le mariage). Elle s'approcha de lui avec Daiki endormi dans ses bras et lui dit

-Saku : Si tu viens, je ne coucherai pas avec toi ce soir

-Sasu : Je voulais juste te raccompagner car j'ai vu Temari partir avec ta voiture. Fit-il avec un sourire en coin

-Saku : Hn. Répondit-elle alors qu'il lui ouvrait la portière de derrière afin qu'elle allonge et attache Daiki puis fit de même avec la portière avant et tandis qu'elle s'installait, il fit le tour de la voiture, monta, mit le contact et il a déposa chez elle, l'embrassa puis rentra à son tour.

Dimanche, 15h30, la rose est tranquillement avec son fils quand la sonnette retentie dans l'appartement. Se levant pour aller ouvrir, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant son invité

-Saku : Sasuke ?

-Sasu : Salut !

-Saku : Mais qu'est ce que… ? Enfin rentre

-Sasu : Merci. La remercia-t-il en souriant alors qu'elle se poussait pour qu'il puisse passer

-Sasu : Salut Daiki

-Daiki : Bonjour. Fit-il avant de se replonger dans son dessin animé

Souriant, il se dit que ce petit pouvait être tout à fait adorable dans son genre malgré les rencontres désastreuses et se dit que le dicton _'telle mère, tel fils'_ les décrivait bien. Puis il se retourna vers la mère qui lui demanda l'objet de sa visite

-Sasu : Je viens pour vous inviter pour le reste de la journée.

-Saku : Nous inviter ? Où ?

-Sasu : Oui, à faire un tour au parc d'attraction, après tout je lui dois une barbe à papa. Dit-il en se tournant vers le petit qui s'était avancé dès le mot parc prononcé

-Daiki : Dis oui maman, s'il te plait. Demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chat potté (NDA : Dans Shrek^^) pour faire pencher la balance du bon coté.

-Saku : Hmf ok. Consentit-elle devant les regards tant insistants des deux bruns

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils partirent pour une bonne fin d'après-midi, direction la fête foraine qui avait ouvert depuis une semaine. Sur place ils firent tout un tas d'attractions. Daiki et sa mère, Daiki et Sasuke ou souvent tous les trois, bref ils s'éclatèrent à fond. Daiki mangea bien entendu sa barbe à papa et retourna s'amuser comme un petit fou. Mais il n'était pas le. En effet, Le brun s'amusait véritablement sous les yeux à la fois choqués et amusés de Sakura qui l'observait dans les autos-tamponneuses avec Daiki. Plus tard tandis que le garçonnet essayait d'attraper le Mickey, Sasuke s'assis à coté de Sakura et lui avoua qu'il était bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il faisait quelque chose sans arrière pensée et surtout sans se soucier de son statut, de l'étique ou autre qui convenait à un homme de sa classe, de son rang. Et en général, il n'y avait qu'avec Naruto que ça arrivait car dans le genre je m'en fous de tout, le blond était très doué. Elle lui sourit, lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'empêcher de vivre sous prétexte qu'il était un des hommes les plus influents de la planète, après tout il était encore jeune donc il avait encore pas mal de temps devant lui pour faire ce qu'il lui plairait, bon s'en dépasser les limites mais il avait le droit de se laisser aller, de se laisser porter par ses émotions de temps à autres. Puis elle lui prit la main en se levant pour récupérer son fils à la fin de son manège. Non, il n'a pas eut le Mickey mais ce n'était pas trop grave vu les magnifiques peluches et autres lots que sa maman et Sasuke ont gagnés pour lui. D'ailleurs il y eût même entre les deux adultes un défi au tir à la carabine, remporté haut la main par Sakura mais d'après Sasuke il y a eût tricherie car au moment où il devait tirer son dernier coup, elle s'était penchée vers lui et lui avait soufflé sensuellement dans l'oreille alors c'était tout à fait normal qu'il ratât son tir. Bien sûr elle nia tout en bloc, après tout s'il avait été concentré il n'aurait rien loupé du tout mais il lui rétorqua que n'importe quel homme normalement constitué, aussi concentré soit-il, n'aurait rien pût faire face à ce coup bas. Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue et d'avancer avec Daiki qui rigolait ? Vers les vingt heures, ils s'arrêtèrent au stand nourriture pour un bon petit repas avant de repartir à l'assaut des attractions. Puis finalement, ils rentrèrent car il se faisait tard et Daiki commençait à fatigué. Rentrés, Sakura remercia Sasuke pour cette fin d'après-midi riche en actions et rigolades. Il l'embrassa et repartit.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que durant toute leur escapade, une certaine jeune femme les avait suivis et comptait bien casser ce petit bonheur écœurant dont elle avait assisté.

Elle n'acceptait aucunement que Sasuke lui échappe de cette manière surtout pour cette femme aux cheveux roses. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres pour que Sasuke perde autant son temps avec elle et son rejeton ? Car oui il perdait son temps, non mais franchement, un homme tel que lui aller dans une fête foraine, c'est à mourir de rire. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle ne l'aurait jamais crut. A moins que ce soit une manière détournée qu'il avait trouvé pour l'avoir dans son lit. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Oui Sasuke était à elle et rien ni personne ne se mettrai en travers de son chemin. Depuis le temps qu'elle s'organise une vie avec lui, ce n'était ce petit amusement qui y changera quelque chose. Cependant, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle serait une adversaire de taille mais elle saurait l'évincer. Elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui, ils auraient des enfants parfaits, une maison parfaite, une richesse parfaite, en somme une vie parfaite. Oui tout serait parfait quand ils seront ensemble. Etape une, évincer la rose et pour ça elle avait une bonne idée du comment y parvenir.

Ces réflexions faites, elle sortit de sa voiture et alla sonner chez la rose. Celle-ci se demanda qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure aussi tardive. Peut-être Sasuke ?

Ouvrant la porte, elle eût pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une vive surprise en découvrant son invitée

-Saku : Euh… Ayumu Hyuga, que faites-vous là ?

-Ayumu : Rien de spécial. Je venais juste voir avec qui mon fiancé me trompait

-Saku : Votre fiancé ?

-Ayumu : Oui Sasuke, voyons

-Saku : Sa…Sasuke ?

-Ayumu : Hn je vois, bien sûr il ne vous a rien dit. Mais franchement, Sakura vous croyez que quoi ? Un homme tel que lui, encore célibataire ?

-Saku : Son attitude le prouve

-Ayumu : Hahahahaha vous êtes bien naïves dites-moi. Sasuke est comme ça, il aime bien batifoler à droite et à gauche

-Saku : Et vous ? Vous ne dites rien ?

-Ayumu : Bien que nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre depuis notre naissance, nous ne sommes pas encore mariés. De plus, il se trouve que moi non plus je ne suis pas en reste. Mais si je suis là, devant vous, c'est pour vous mettre en garde

-Saku : Me mettre en garde ?

-Ayumu : De ce que j'ai vu au mariage, vous m'avez l'air d'une femme très bien ainsi qu'une bonne mère. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous attachiez à lui et que quand il en aura fini avec vous, vous ne vous remettiez pas du fait qu'il vous aura laissé tomber. Croyez-moi, prenez les devants et gardez votre honneur. Ne vous laissez pas faire. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Sakura, et votre fils mérite quelqu'un de sûr vous ne croyez pas ?

-Saku : Euh...Oui, maintenant excusez-moi mais il faut que… Demain j'ai…

-Ayumu : Oh oui bien sur. Je suis vraiment désolée. Fit-elle en partant alors que la rose refermait la porte.

Dans l'ascenseur, Ayumu arborait un sourire machiavéliquement satisfait qu'une partie de son plan ait fonctionné, maintenant c'était au tour du brun. Lui, il serait plus dur à avoir, après tout voilà bien dix ans qu'elle essayait.

Derrière sa porte, Sakura pleurait à chaudes larmes en repensant à tout ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme. Etait-ce vrai ? Oui pourquoi aurait-elle mentie? Comment avait-elle pût se faire avoir de la sorte ? Mais quelle idiote, elle y avait crût à ses belles paroles et à ses belles actions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Trois jours ont passés depuis ce dimanche. Trois jours que Sasuke essaye d'avoir Sakura. Trois jours que Sakura évite Sasuke. Trois jours qu'Ayumu jubile d'avoir en partie évincé la rose et peaufine son plan pour faire tomber le brun dans ses bras.

Assis dans son bureau, Sasuke n'était absolument pas concentré sur ses papiers. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec Sakura, ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle l'évite à ce point. Il l'a appelé il ne sait plus combien de fois mais tombait toujours sur la messagerie, à croire qu'elle avait bloqué son numéro il lui a envoyé des fleurs qui lui sont revenus il est passé à son domicile mais personne il est allé jusqu'à son travail mais elle était toujours en déplacement et on ne pouvait pas lui donner son planning ou son itinéraire (clause de confidentialité oblige). Il se posait tout un tas de questions. Pourtant dimanche, il avait eût l'impression d'avoir fait un pas en avant dans leur relation et là c'est comme si elle le fuyait, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pût se passer dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi pour qu'elle déserte les environs ? A moins qu'il ne se soit fait des idées. Non impossible. De toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive il ne baisserait pas les bras, même s'il doit aller jusqu'au fin fond du bout du monde, il saurait se qu'il se passe. Foi d'Uchiwa ! Oui mais pour ça, il fallait réussir à l'avoir. Si jusqu'à vendredi la situation est toujours au point mort, il irait faire le pied de grue devant chez elle tout le week end s'il le faut. En plus Ayumu lui prenait la tête depuis le mariage, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Cette histoire risque de vraiment mal finir si elle ne le laissait pas tranquille. Finit le gentil Sasuke qu'elle connait. Et voilà qu'elle l'appelle encore. Non là il ne répondra pas, marre à la fin. En plus vu son humeur, il la massacrerait dès qu'il entendrait sa voix.

Sakura a passé ces trois jours à éviter Sasuke, comme la peste. Elle avait bloqué son numéro elle ne répondait quand il sonnait que se soit à l'interphone (qui était muni d'une caméra) ou directement à la porte d'entrée (quand il pouvait monter directement) elle l'évitait quand il passait à son travail en donnant des recommandations strictes et renvoyait toutes ses marques d'attention alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Ils avaient déjà couchés ensemble et il était fiancé alors pourquoi ne l'oubliait-il pas ? Et puis, pourquoi un gros doute persistait en elle ? Est-il possible qu'Ayumu est mentie ? Est-il possible qu'elle soit venue la voir juste pour des bobards ? Après tout elle avait bien remarqué au mariage le comportement de la Hyuga mais surtout celui de Sasuke. Il n'arrêtait pas de la fuir. Et le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé quand ils avaient dansés ensemble. De plus, il était plutôt du genre franc, à ne pas se cacher, à assumer les choses alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit? Bon il est vrai qu'elle n'aurait absolument pas répondu à ses avances, est pour ça qu'il avait gardé le silence ? Il est vrai aussi que la jeune femme avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore et s'en donnait donc à pleine joie. De plus, ils n'étaient vraiment amis alors il n'a aucun compte à lui rendre. Oui mais voilà, si c'était vrai pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ? Après tout il avait eût ce qu'il voulait, non ? Elle devait vraiment avoir une discussion avec lui mais pas maintenant. Elle avait du travail et devait remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Ayumu jubilait sa réussite. Elle avait en partie d'éloignée la rose mais maintenant la plus dure des taches commencerait : Avoir le brun. Celui là alors il était vraiment compliqué à avoir. Pourtant elle réussirait à l'avoir. Foi d'une Hyuga ! Après tout, elle était une belle jeune femme, bien plus que la rose elle était riche, bien plus que la rose elle avait la classe, bien plus que la rose. Elle était tout de plus que la rose ou même qu'une autre pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais regardé, pourquoi ? Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs 15ans et malgré tout, rien ne s'était passé entre eux même pas un flirt, rien. Mais elle l'aurait ça ne peut être autrement car ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, elle en était persuadée. Ils seront comme tous ces couples enviés, adulés et au top. Ils seraient au somment de tous. Ils auront la gloire, la beauté et la richesse. Ils auront la vie parfaite, et il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle sera adulée et vice versa. Oui, ils sont véritablement faits l'un pour l'autre et elle réussirait à être avec lui. Leurs enfants seront parfaits également, oui c'était d'une évidence absolue. Elle lui ouvrira les yeux et ils vivront ensemble une belle vie merveilleuse. Il était si beau, si gentil, si…absolument parfait. Elle le veut et elle l'aura. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle appelle maintenant… … … … … Pourquoi il ne répondait pas ? Elle ressaiera plus tard car là, elle devait aller faire du shopping avec ses amies. Quand elle sera mariée avec lui, elle aura encore plus de sous pour faire les magasins. Décidément, elle le voulait vraiment.

Vendredi après-midi, Ayumu se préparait car elle voulait aller chercher Sasuke et se faire inviter à diner, voir plus. Alors elle s'habilla, se maquilla (NDA : Comme sur la photo), récupéra son sac et partit jusqu'au building _'Uchiwa Cop ?'_

Sur place, elle se dirigea vers la secrétaire et demanda à voir Sasuke

-Secrétaire : Je suis désolée mais monsieur Uchiwa est parti vers 13h

-Ayumu : Quoi ? Pour aller où ?

-Secrétaire : Je ne sais pas

Sans remercier la jeune femme, Ayumu tourna les talons et partit en maugréant sur le mauvais sort. Se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas là, elle retrouva ses amies qu'elle avait entretemps appelées.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Sasuke se trouvait à son bureau et fulminait de ne toujours pas réussir à avoir Sakura. Midi arriva, il se leva, dit à sa secrétaire qu'il ne reviendrait pas de l'après-midi et partit jusqu'à _'Koichi Wedding'_ où il retrouva Matsuri

-Matsuri : Salut Sasuke, ça va ?

-Sasu : Ca pourrait aller mieux. Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver Sakura ?

-Matsuri : Euh, elle doit être chez elle, si ce n'est pas le cas alors essaye chez Tema ou à la boutique d'Ino

-Sasu : Tu as leurs adresses ?

-Matsuri : Oui attends, je te le note.

Lui écrivant les deux adresses, elle lui demanda s'il y avait quelque chose de grave mais il lui répondit qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même car il n'arrivait pas à la toucher. Puis la remerciant et la saluant, il décida de passer d'abord chez les filles avant de se rendre chez la rose.

En premier, il passa à la boutique d'Ino qui lui apprit que cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sakura donc elle ne pouvait l'aider

-Ino : Pourquoi l'a cherches-tu ?

-Sasu : Pour avoir des réponses. Merci bye

Et il partit chez Temari en laissant Ino se demander quelles réponses il voulait.

Sur place, c'est Shikamaru qui lui ouvrit

-Shika : Salut mec, rentre

-Sasu : Salut Shika, non je ne reste pas longtemps, je voudrais savoir si Sakura était là ?

-Shika : Elle était là mais elle vient juste de rentrer.

Remerciant Shikamaru, il repartit presqu'en courant à sa voiture, direction le domicile de la rose.

A destination, il croisa une vieille dame qui sortait alors il n'eût pas à sonner à l'interphone et monta directement. Arrivé devant sa porte, il sonna. La porte s'ouvre sur une rose surprise

-Saku : Sa…suke

-Sasu : Bonsoir Sakura…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Vendredi, 9H30, Sakura se leva ce matin-là, encore plus tourmentée que les autres jours. Elle se doucha, s'habilla puis elle réveilla son fils, le doucha, l'habilla. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner devant spider-man. Puis pendant que son fils lavait ses dents, elle mit la vaisselle à laver avant qu'elle-même aille se laver les dents. Récupérant son sac et ses clés, ils partirent vers sa voiture, direction la maison de Parigi Haruno. Arrivés, Daiki sauta dans les bras de sa grand-mère avant que celle-ci ne lève la tête vers sa fille et ne l'accueille en lui faisant gentiment une remarque des plus sympas.

-MS : Oh mon dieu mais tu as une mine épouvantable ma chérie

-Saku : Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu ? Moi un peu. Merci de me le demander ainsi que pour ta remarque qui me fait vraiment plaisir

-MS : Ne le prend pas comme ça ma puce mais c'est vrai que tu as des cernes énormes, que se passe-t-il ?

-Saku : Je crois que j'ai le béguin pour un connard

-MS : Oh ma chérie, raconte tout à maman

-Saku : Non pas envie, je veux juste oublier. En plus je dois manger avec Tema donc je ne reste pas longtemps. Daiki voulait absolument venir alors nous voilà.

-MS : Ok mais je suis là au cas où.

-Saku : Merci.

-MS : Alors mon chéri dis-moi tout

-Daiki : Je veux dormir avec toi

-MS : Mais grand plaisir mon bébé

La matinée se passa rapidement vite et vers 11h30, il était temps que Sakura y aille. Les embrassant, elle partit rejoindre ses amis qui avaient, apparemment quelque chose à lui demander. C'est Temari qui lui ouvrit

-Tema : Ma Saku

-Saku : Salut Tami, coucou Shika

-Shika : Salut la belle, ça va ?

-Saku : Oui un peu

-Tema : qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, tu as une petite mine

-Saku : Je sais, ma mère me l'a si gentiment fait remarquer

-Shika : Hahahahaha j'imagine comment elle l'a dût tourner la phrase

-Saku : Je te jure, ça fait toujours plaisir d'aller voir sa mère et sans même un bonjour, on a droit à une remarque cinglante

-Tema : C'est ta mère. Franchement je l'adore

-Saku : D'ailleurs, elle vous salue

-Shika : On ira la voir ce week end

-Saku : Ok. Alors dites-moi tout

-Tema : Avec Shika, on a décidé de ne pas savoir le sexe du bébé mais surtout on voudrait savoir si tu voulais bien être sa marraine à ce petit bout chou

-Saku : Mais oui avec grand plaisir

-Shika : Gaara sera son parrain

-Saku : Ok.

-Tema : Passons à table

Le repas finit, Sakura décida de rentrer chez elle, ranger un peu histoire d'avoir un week end tranquille.

A peine rentrée, que la sonnette retentit, se demandant qui cela pouvait être, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un brun en colère

-Saku : Sa…suke

-Sasu : Bonsoir Sakura, puis-je rentrer ?

-Saku : Euh…

-Sasu : Faut qu'on parle

Se reculant, elle le laissa passer avant de refermer la porte et de le regarder tandis qu'il en faisait autant

-Sasu : Daiki n'est pas là ?

-Saku : Non, il est chez ma mère.

-Sasu : Ok

-Saku : Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Sasu : Non, je devais te parler

-Saku : De quoi ?

-Sasu : Que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'évite ?

-Saku : T'éviter ?

-Sasu : Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois par jours

-Saku : Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention

-Sasu : Je suis passé ici et à ton travail

-Saku : J'étais vraiment occupée

-Sasu : Je t'ai envoyé des fleurs qui me sont toutes revenues

-Saku : Jamais reçu

Un silence s'installa. Sasuke voyait bien que Sakura lui mentait. Elle était mal à l'aise et fuyait son regard

-Sasu : Pourquoi ?

-Saku : De quoi ?

-Sasu : Pourquoi tu me mens ? Pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard ? Qu'est ce tu me cache ? Je croyais que ça allait entre nous, enfin s'il y avait un nous ?

Relevant la tête, elle le foudroya du regard

-Saku : Tu te fiche de moi là ?

-Sasu : Quoi ?

-Saku : Un nous ? Mais quel nous ? Tu me sautes, tu m'évites, tu me « kidnappe » au mariage, tu me fais passer un super beau dimanche après-midi et après ta fiancée débarque pour m'incendier et toi aujourd'hui tu débarque et me demande pourquoi je t'évite…

-Sasu : Quoi ? Fit-il étonné par le mot « fiancée » qu'il ne comprenait pas

-Saku : Oh pardon, je ne devais pas être au courant c'est ça ? Franchement, je me suis totalement trompée sur ton compte

-Sasu : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Lui demanda-t-il de plus en plus étonné de cette histoire

-Saku : Je t'explique que tu me tourne autour alors que tu vas bientôt te marier

-Sasu : Et avec qui vais-je me marier ? La questionna-t-il alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils

-Saku : Avec Ayumu. Asséna-t-elle sèchement tandis qu'il s'asseyait afin de faire le point

-Sasu : Si j'ai bien compris, tu m'évites parce que je suis soi-disant sur le point de me marier avec Ayumu et que je te fais la cour

-Saku : Il y a de quoi non ?

-Sasu : Et à aucun moment tu ne t'ai dit que toute cette histoire était une invention d'Ayumu ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle cogitait

-Saku : Tu n'es pas fiancé avec elle ?

-Sasu : Non

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole

-Sasu : Tu as vraiment crut que je pourrais faire ça ?

-Saku : Je suis tellement désolée Sasuke. Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur la table basse en face de lui. Elle est venue juste après que tu m'ais déposé dimanche et elle était sur d'elle alors…

-Sasu : Alors plutôt que de me parler, tu m'as rejeté

-Saku : Je suis vraiment désolée mais tu comprends, je…

-Sasu : Je comprends un peu, tu ne voulais pas être une roue de secours ou un amusement avant mon mariage

-Saku : Oui. Souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête qu'il releva

-Sasu : C'est légitime mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu ne m'es pas donné le bénéfice du doute, surtout après ce que je t'ai dit au mariage ainsi que dimanche. Je sais que nos rencontres ne t'ont pas laissés une bonne impression de moi, notamment dans l'avion mais pourquoi ?

-Saku : Elle est belle, riche et … elle fait partie de ton monde. Moi, je suis une mère célibataire. Alors quand elle est venue me voir après que tu sois parti pour me dire ça, je n'ai pût que la croire. Même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnais à vouloir m'avoir alors que tu l'avais elle mais que surtout parce qu'on avait déjà couchés ensemble. Je suis vraiment désolée mais tu vois…

-Sasu : Tu es belle Sakura, bien plus qu'elle, n'en doute jamais. Tu es unique en ton genre. Tu es une mère formidable et ton fils est génial. Bon ok, tu peux chiante mais tu es émotive, enjouée, toujours souriante, enfin quand tu n'es pas en train de me fusiller du regard, tu croque la vie à pleine dent, tu es courageuse. Tu es toi tout simplement. Ayumu est juste une gosse de riche qui a toujours eût ce qu'elle voulait et qui, à mon grand malheur, a jeté son dévolu sur moi quand on s'est rencontré à 15ans. Elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Ouai ok elle est jolie mais elle reste fade à mes yeux, elle fait rien de sa vie à part du shopping alors ouai, elle a le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je veux quelqu'un qui me voit moi et non mon statut haut placé, ni mon compte en banque, ni ma beauté, rien d'autre que moi. Veux-tu qu'on essaie ?

-Saku : …


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

-Sasu :… Veux-tu qu'on essaie ?

-Saku : Tu n'a pas l'air de saisir la situation. Je ne suis pas du genre à passer des heures et des heures à me pouponner. Je suis mère d'un petit garçon. Je travaille surtout pour donner un avenir à mon fils. Je ne suis pas une pin-up mais une mère qui se bat pour son fils alors je ne peux pas t'offrir la même chose qu'elle ou une autre …

-Sasu : Ca me convient. J'adore ton fils, il est adorable. Bon c'est vrai qu'il a tendance à m'afficher mais je pense que si je n'avais pas massacré sa barbe à papa, rien ne serait arrivé. Dans tous les cas, je vous veux toi mais lui aussi. Alors ?

-Saku : J'ai les cheveux roses

-Sasu : Et alors ? Ca te rend unique, au moins je suis sûr de ne pas te perdre de vue. Fit-il avec un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit tout en le fusillant gentiment du regard.

-Sasu : En fait c'est simple, je te veux et ferait tout pour y arriver. Je suis sûr que ça marchera entre nous malgré nos différences et je pense même que c'est ça qui fera que ça fonctionnera.

Pour réponse, elle se leva, posa son genou droit entre les jambe du brun, encadra son visage de ses main et l'embrassa délicatement puis fougueusement. Le brun répondit instantanément et la tira à lui afin qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur sa jambe droite (à lui) puis intensifia le baiser le rendant encore plus fougueux. Se séparant pour mieux respirer, il colla son front contre celui de la rose ils se regardèrent langoureusement avant qu'il ne déclare

-Sasu : Je vais régler le problème Ayumu et je reviens d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, le ré-embrassa puis se releva et le laissa se lever à son tour. Près de la porte, il se retourna, l'embrassa encore une fois et partit pour de bon laissant la rose tomber sur son canapé, remettant de l'ordre à ses idées.

Quant à Sasuke, après avoir quitté la rose, il appela Ayumu pour savoir où elle était et elle lui répondit qu'elle venait de rentrer chez elle. Il lui annonça qu'il arrivait laissant une Ayumu exploser sa joie après avoir raccroché. Quand il arriva, elle lui ouvrit la porte dans une tenue pas très habillée qui lui fit lever un sourcil

-Sasu : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ayumu : Je me suis préparée en t'attendant

-Sasu : Ne te fais pas d'idée, je viens juste faire le point

-Ayumu : Le point ?

-Sasu : Je reviens de chez Sakura et j'apprends que nous sommes fiancés

-Ayumu : Ah bon ?

-Sasu : Oui bizarre hein ?

-Ayumu : Comment elle pût croire ça ?

-Sasu : Peut-être parce que tu le lui as dit

-Ayumu : Moi ?

-Sasu : Ne m'énerve pas Ayumu.

-Ayumu : Mais voyons comment veux-tu que j'ai pût le lui dire ?

-Sasu : En passant chez elle

-Ayumu : Et comment j'aurais sût où elle habite ?

-Sasu : Ca ce n'est pas mon problème mais que ce soit bien clair entre nous, tu ne m'intéresse pas, tu ne m'as jamais intéressée et ça n'arrivera jamais

-Ayumu : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Sasu : La vérité

-Ayumu : Impossible, je sais que je te plais

-Sasu : Absolument pas

-Ayumu : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Sasu : Tu me prends plus la tête qu'autre chose, jusqu'à présent j'ai été gentil mais là c'est fini. Tu croyais que quoi ? Qu'elle ne me l'aurait jamais dit ? Franchement oublie-moi. Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre car ma patience à des limites et crois-moi tu n'en es pas loin alors stop.

-Ayumu : Mais je t'aime moi et je suis sur que toi aussi au fond de toi…

-Sasu : Non Ayumu, je ne t'aime pas

-Ayumu : C'est à cause d'elle, c'est ça ?

-Sasu : Non, c'est juste toi. Pour moi, tu es juste la cousine de deux de mes amis, et c'est tout. Alors lâche-moi

-Ayumu : Mais…

-Sasu : Ne t'immisce plus dans ma vie, ne me harcèle plus, ne t'approche plus ni de moi, ni de Sakura, ne fais plus rien qui pourrait l'éloigner de moi, oublie-moi complètement si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de la tienne un enfer et crois-moi je suis loin d'être comme tu ne t'imagine.

Et il partit laissant une Ayumu dépitée mais surtout paralysée par l'éclat dans ses prunelles et par ses menaces à peine masquée. Jamais elle n'aurait crût que ses yeux pouvaient être aussi noirs et aussi menaçant surtout envers elle. Comment avait-elle pût se tromper à ce point sur son compte et sur leur avenir commun. Oh non, elle ne s'approchera plus de lui ou même de la rose car au vu de ses dire, il n'hésiterait pas à la massacrer et face à lui, elle ne ferait pas le poids même si elle fait partie des Hyuga, elle est juste une branche rapportée car après tout c'est sa mère qui est une Hyuga et c'est juste parce qu'elle ne s'est pas mariée avec son père qu'Ayumu à deux noms de famille, celui de sa mère étant juste le premier et le plus usuel. Elle n'avait vraiment pas honte d'avouer qu'il lui avait fait peur et que dès aujourd'hui, elle éviterait autant que possible l'Uchiwa.

Après avoir dit ses vérités à Ayumi, Sasuke se re-rendit chez Sakura

Sakura pendant ce temps là avait réfléchit à tout ça, à la situation. Leur première rencontre n'a vraiment pas été glorieuse, elle lui a balancé sa glace en pleine face puis elle l'avait vu sortir d'une cabine accompagné de l'hôtesse et pas de doute sur leur activité après ça avait été aux préparatifs du mariage où il avait eu le culot de suggéré qu'on devait la remplacer et pourtant ils avaient fini dans le même lit, bien qu'après il ait ignorée, aujourd'hui il voulait essayer avec elle. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Après tout ils ont toujours été du genre à se prendre la tête pour de broutilles dès la première fois alors est-ce que ça ira ? Rien n'aurait put prédit à cette suite. Et puis pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Après tout il en avait autant envie qu'elle donc pourquoi ne pas essayé ? Ca peut peut-être aller loin. Oui mais si ce n'était pas le cas, comment ça se passerait car elle avait un fils et ne voulait pas qu'il s'attache de trop au brun et qu'au final, il est autant de peine qu'elle, si ce n'est plus car c'est bien connu que les enfants ça passe ou ça casse or ça avait plutôt l'air de bien passé. Que faire ?

C'est perdue dans ses pensées que le brun l'a sortit en sonnant. En ouvrant la porte, elle perdit instantanément le fil de ses réflexions au vu du sourire en coin du brun. « Trop sexy »

Il s'avança vers elle, engloba son visage de ses mains et déclara

-Sasu : C'est totalement fini, elle ne viendra plus foutre sa merde mais s'il te plait, promet-moi de ne plus t'éloigner de moi comme cela, on en parle d'abord, d'accord ?

-Saku : D'accord

Sur cette promesse, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de se poser tranquillement sur le canapé à profiter de l'autre.

Quatre mois plus tard, le brun et la rose étaient bien entendu toujours ensemble malgré quelques grosses prises de tête, ils décidèrent de faire un diner réunissant leurs parents respectifs, c'est-à-dire son frère et sa femme pour Sasuke et sa mère pour Sakura.

Ding dong

-Saku : Coucou maman, ça va ?

-Mère de Saku : Bien ma chérie merci

-Daiki : Mamie !

-Mère : Chéri, ça va mon poussin ?

-Daiki : Oui

-Saku : Maman je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa, mon compagnon. Sasuke, ma mère

-Les deux : Ravi de faire votre connaissance madame/jeune homme

Un quart d'heure après c'est Itachi, que Sakura avait connu au par avant au mariage

-Saku : Salut vous deux

-Itachi/Sanae : Coucou la belle/La miss

-Saku : Itachi, Sanae, je vous présente ma mère. Maman, Itachi le frère de Sasuke et sa femme Sanae

-MS/Itachi-Sanae : Ravi de vous rencontrer madame/jeunes gens

Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, dans une rigolade de franche camaraderie puis vers les 2h du matin, ils songèrent à rentrer laissant ainsi le couple et le petit, qui dormait depuis longtemps.

-Sasu : Tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère

-Saku : Vraiment ?

-Sasu : Vous avez à peu près la même voix mais surtout la même manière de vous tenir et puis vous êtes très complice

-Saku : Tu sais, j'ai perdu mon père très jeune donc je n'avais qu'elle et vice versa mais c'est la même chose avec ton frère, non ?

-Sasu : Au début non, je le détestais même car mon père n'avait de considération que pour lui car il était l'ainé, celui qui devait reprendre l'entreprise mais quand nos parents sont morts, je n'avais que 7ans et lui 10ans et il s'est occupé de moi malgré que je n'ai pas été très facile à vivre. Il m'a surtout donné la reconnaissance que mon père ne m'avait jamais donnée et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Elle l'embrassa et la suite des évènements nous la connaissant.

Un an plus tard, ils décidèrent de s'installer et invitèrent donc tous leurs amis dans leur nouveau chez eux : Salon avec terrasse, cuisine, leur chambre avec salle de bains, la chambre de Daiki avec sa douche et une chambre d'amis.

Trois ans plus tard, Sasu et Saku viennent de se marier et malgré des hauts et des bas, ils sont toujours ensemble, la preuve, Saku est enceinte de 8mois d'un petit garçon, ils ont eut une petite fille du nom de Shina qui a 4ans tandis que Daiki vient d'avoir huit ans. Temari et Shikamaru ont eut des jumeaux, une fille Sara et un garçon Dan de 4ans. Karin et Suigetsu ont eut un petit garçon du nom de Sei et qui a 2ans. Ino et Kiba vont avoir un enfant mais n'ont pas voulu savoir le sexe du bébé, pareil pour Tenten et Neji qui eux vont avoir une petite fille, ainsi que Gaara et Matsuri.

Quand à Naruto et Hinata, elle vient d'accoucher, i peine cinq mois d'un petit garçon appelé Yuki.

Comme quoi, les rencontres les plus houleuses peuvent plus que très bien se finir.

Fin de l'histoire, à suivre deux petits bonus =)


	15. Bonus 1

**Bonus 1 :**

Sakura se tenait dans la cuisine quand sa mère vint la rejoindre

-MS : Hey ma chérie

-Saku : Ah maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Et arrête de me regarder comme ça

-MS : Quoi ? Je suis heureuse pour ma crevette

-Saku : Alors là, tu oublies ce surnom

-MS : Tu es heureuse ?

Se retournant vers sa mère, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, puis de la faire asseoir sur la chaise haute

-Saku : Oui je suis totalement heureuse. Etonnant quand on sait qu'au début je ne pouvais pas le sentir. Je te jure, il m'insupportait au plus au point tu n'imagines même pas. Pourtant bizarrement j'ai fini par l'apprécier et surtout à l'aimer. En plus Daiki l'adore et lui aussi. Combien de mes compagnons précédents ont autant apprécié Daiki et vice versa ? Regarde, la dernière fois je suis rentrée et je les ai trouvé endormi tous les deux sur le canapé et j'étais si émue que j'en ai eut les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener mais j'en profite à fond mais surtout je vais tout faire pour que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Je l'aime comme une folle

-MS : Je vois ça. Je n'avais jamais vu tes yeux aussi brillés que maintenant et je peux t'assurer que lui aussi il t'aime, il y a juste à voir comment il te dévore du regard pour savoir que tes sentiments sont réciproques. En plus comme tu le dis si bien, Daiki l'aime bien et là encore c'est réciproque, quand je l'ai vu s'en occuper tout à l'heure au moment de passer à table, je me suis dit que vous former une famille et j'en suis très heureuse pour toi, je n'ai jamais pu t'en offrir une et…

-Saku : Houlà je t'arrête tout de suite, tu es ma famille et tu m'as amplement suffi. Combien de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir pour meilleure amie leur mère ? Oui on a perdu papa tôt, mais tu as su combler son absence en me donnant tout ton amour alors ne nous mettons pas à pleurer maintenant.

Se serrant fort dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles essuyèrent leurs petites larmes et retrouvèrent le reste des invités.

En fin de soirée, Sasuke raccompagna son frère et sa belle-sœur en bas

-Itachi : Je l'aime bien

-Sanae : Oui elle est bien mieux que celles avec qui tu étais

-Sasu : Ce n'est pas comparable

-Itachi : Tu l'aimes ?

-Sasu : Plus que de raison. Je suis bien avec elle et j'adore Daiki

-Itachi : Pourtant ce n'était pas ça au début

-Sasu : C'est vrai, elle m'insupportait, j'avais envie de la massacrer pourtant j'ai fini par l'aimer. Elle est si différente des autres, malgré mon statut, elle n'hésitait pas à me crier dessus, me rabaisser ou autres choses qui me met tant les nerfs. Elle est farouchement indépendante et je l'aime irrévocablement

-Itachi : Je vois ça. Tu n'as jamais autant parlé de toute ta vie, je suis choqué

-Sasu : T'es con

-Sanae : Et le fait qu'elle ait un enfant ?

-Sasu : Ca ne me fait absolument rien, au contraire. Ce gamin est génial et je l'adore autant que j'adore sa mère.

-Sanae : C'est bien. S'écria-t-elle ne l'étouffant dans ses bras alors qu'Itachi ricanait. Elle l'embrassa puis monta dans la voiture laissant les deux frères ensemble

-Itachi : Je suis content pour toi frangin, j'espère que ça durera car je vois le bonheur au fond de tes yeux. Elle t'a changé, toi qui cachait tes émotions, là tu n'hésite pas à montrer à tous que tu es heureux, que tu l'aimes. Et vu comment elle te regarde, c'est complètement réciproque

-Sasu : Je ne l'a laisserait jamais partir, je l'aime trop… C'est la femme de ma vie. Sourit-il tendrement puis il releva la tête en direction de son frère ainé et lui dit tout gené : Merci grand frère

-Itachi : Pour ?

-Sasu : Pour avoir fait de moi ce que je suis. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été facile à vivre mais à aucun moment tu ne m'as laissé tomber alors merci

-Itachi : OOOOOOOOh mon petit frère chéri. S'émut-il en le serrant fort puis se séparant de lui, il le regarda sérieusement et lui dit : J'étais, je suis et serais toujours fier de toi petit frère

Itachi lui fit une pichenette sur le front et partit.

Sasuke remonta, embrassa Sakura et lui dit : Je t'aime plus que tout

-Saku : Moi aussi


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonus 2 **

Sakura tenait dans sa main la feuille d'analyse qu'elle venait de recevoir et relisait sans cesse le résultat. A ses cotés, ses amies attendaient le verdict

-Les filles : Alors ?

-Saku : Je… je… c'est positif

-Ino : C'est vrai ?

-Saku : Oui

-Tema : Kya ma Saku attend un bébé

-Hina : C'est génial

-Karin : Toutes mes félicitations

-Tenten : Oui bravo

-Saku : Merci. Oh mon dieu

-Tema : Quoi ?

-Saku : Faut que je le dise à Sasuke, on vient à peine de s'installer ensemble et…

-Hina : Ne t'inquiète pas il sera ravi

-Tenten : Oui, il est tellement fou de toi qu'il sera aux anges

Après un petit calin, Sakura rentra chez elle et retrouva ses deux hommes au salon

-Daiki : Coucou maman

-Saku : Coucou mon chéri

-Sasu : Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant

-Saku : Oui

-Sasu : Il faudrait que je te parle

-Saku : Moi aussi

-Sasu : Viens. Lui dit-il en l'emmenant dans leur chambre. Vas-y commence

-Saku : Non vas-y toi

-Sasu : Ok je me lance

-Saku : C'est grave ? Paniqua-t-elle devant son air très sérieux

-Sasu : Non pas du tout. Voilà en fait je… voulais rajouter mon nom à celui de Daiki

-Saku : Hein ?

-Sasu : Je voudrais rajouter le nom Uchiwa sur les papiers de Daiki

-Saku : Euh oui j'avais compris mais pourquoi… ?

-Sasu : Je l'aime comme si c'était le mien et comme je compte avoir des enfants avec toi, je veux que lui aussi ait le même nom que ses frères et sœurs

-Saku : Oh Sasuke. Se mit-elle à pleurer

-Sasu : Non ne pleure pas… Paniqua-t-il devant les pleurs de la femme qu'il aime

-Saku : Je suis d'accord mais c'est à lui aussi que tu dois demander

-Sasu : Ok. Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Saku : Allons au salon, je vais vous l'annoncer à tous les deux

Le tirant au salon, elle l'assit à coté de Daiki

-Saku : Bon voilà, Daiki ?

-Daiki : Hn ?

-Saku : Sasuke a quelque chose à te demander

-Daiki : De quoi ?

-Sasu : J'ai demandé à ta maman si elle était d'accord pour que je te mette mon nom sur le tien

-Daiki : Ton nom sur mon mien ?

-Sasu : Oui pour que tu t'appelles Daiki Haruno-Uchiwa, t'es d'accord ?

-Daiki : Ca fait que je deviens ton fils ?

-Sasu : Oui

-Daiki : Donc je peux t'appeler papa ?

-Sasu : Oui avec grand plaisir

-Daiki : Ca c'est trop cool. Répondit-il enthousiaste en sautant dans les bras de Sasuke qui souffla de soulagement

-Sasu : Et toi qu'est ce que tu voulais nous annoncer ?

-Saku (soufflant un bon coup) : Je suis enceinte

Silence. Ecarquillement des yeux des deux hommes. Panique chez la femme.

-Sasu : C'est vrai ?

-Saku : C'est vrai

Sourire chez les deux hommes. Soupir de soulagement de la femme.

-Daiki : C'est génial. S'écria-t-il en sautant dans les bras de sa mère

-Sasu : C'est formidable. Se leva-t-il en enlaçant sa famille

-Saku : Vous m'avez fait peur, abrutis que vous êtes. Commença-t-elle à pleurer

-Daiki : C'est trop top, j'ai un papa et je vais avoir un petit frère

-Sasu : Ou une petite sœur

-Daiki : Youpi

La fin de la soirée se passa tranquillement. !ils étaient simplement poser au salon à discuter, à rigoler en famille.


End file.
